


Summer in Japan

by Akwolfgrl



Series: Pakan no omega (the pakhan's omega) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Japan, Japanese Culture, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akwolfgrl/pseuds/Akwolfgrl
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor receive a letter from the Yakuza, and head off to Japan for negotiations. Along the way Viktor will meet Yuuri's family and maybe the beginning of his own?Updates every other monday
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lee Seung Gil/Minami Kenjirou, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Series: Pakan no omega (the pakhan's omega) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816993
Comments: 294
Kudos: 332





	1. a dragon seal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel! Betas by blue_tree96 and stormsong. Hope you guys enjoy! I can't believe i get to wirte more in this world im so happy! As always leave a comment below if you liked it.
> 
> Male omegas do take longer to get pregnant then female omegas. But males have more kids at one time.

Yuuri could feel the gentle heat of the sun against his back as he weeded his garden. Akira was busy playing with a squeaky hamburger that Matvey had given him. Matvey was his guard. Ever since he was almost kidnapped for a second time, Viktor had been overly protective and insisted upon a guard - even in their own home when Viktor wasn't with him. Perhaps telling him those almost kidnapping stories wasn't such a good idea in hindsight. Viktor wanted Akira to be trained as a guard dog on top of the bodyguard. Any attempt to convince his mate that such measures were unnecessary and over the top fell on deaf ears. 

"Yuuri, I have mail for you!" Mila’s voice called out as she stood in the open door. "It's all in Japanese, but one of them looks very official and fancy. Very different from what you usually get.”

"Does it have a dragon seal on the back?" Yuuri asked as he stood up, brushing the dirt from his jeans. 

"Yes, how'd you know?" Mila asked.

"It's from the Yakuza then." Knowing his Ojiisan (grandfather), he deliberately had Daitan send the letter in Japanese, the elder knew English, but would refuse to speak it during meetings with most foreigners. He insisted on letting the translator he provided speak. Luckily for Yuuri, his Ojiisan (grandfather) underestimated him, for simply being an omega. He decided to open that one first, usually he wouldn't open anything of Viktor’s. 

"Are you sure you should be opening that?" Matvey asked.

"If I know my grandfather like I do, it will be written entirely in Japanese," after he opened the letter he showed Matvey. 

"Oh yeah, I can't understand a single bit of that," Matvey admitted. "The Pakhan and Yakov should be back in about half an hour, you could meet him in his study," the alpha suggested. 

Yuuri nodded. That would give him time to change, especially if he wanted to be taken seriously. He couldn't show up in dirty jeans and one of Viktor’s old t-shirts from his teen years Yuuri had unearthed from the back of the alphas closet. They were perfect for gardening, but not for something like this. He would need to put on a bra unfortunately, his breasts had been feeling tender lately so he had been skipping it. 

Yuuri took a quick shower before getting dressed, and putting on Viktor’s favorite collar. It was pink witala paler pink ribbon in the middle with lace lined with gold. A pink bow held a purl and diamond piece in the front of the collar. There were matching pieces on each side of the collar. Matvey stayed outside of his room. Having an alpha who was not his mate near his nest was a no go. That just was something Yuuri was uncomfortable with. It was also something they both agreed upon, the guards would not enter Yuuri's rooms, nor his studio unless there was danger. 

Yuuri stepped into the hall and headed for Viktor’s office, he had Makkachin on his left and Akira followed behind the poodle trying to attack her tail. He wasn’t big enough to reach it, but he still tried. Matvey followed behind them. He wasn't sure where Mila went. When they reached Viktor’s office, Yuuri smiled remembering their first time. How he would go to Viktor right here in this office, with a pair of panties and his heels. He took a seat in Viktor’s chair enjoying his mate's scent. Akira sat at his heels whining. Yuuri picked the puppy up and he immediately licked his face. 

Yuuri laughed, "I love you, too, Akira." 

There were footsteps and voices right outside of the door which stopped as soon as they entered.

"Yuuri, what are you doing in here?" Viktor asked.

"I was waiting for you, a letter came from the Yakuza today, it's written entirely in kanji. I was going to offer my help." Yuuri held the open letter out.

Yakov took it, showed it to Viktor and Yuri, chuckling before handing it back. "Wily old bastard. You know, having you around will be a good thing when it comes to dealing with Yukiji Katsuki."

"Yakov, are you suggesting that my mate get involved? Especially after he almost got kidnaped?" Viktor’s voice was dangerous as he turned to the older alpha.

"Yes, I am, he’d be a great asset."

Yuri rolled his eyes and took a seat on Viktor’s desk, "While the old farts fight why don't you read."

"Well, I kinda already did."

"Well, what's it say?" The blond alpha demanded.

"Basically it's an invite to Japan. My Oji (uncle) is currently the wakagashira (the Oyabun’s second in command) and is about to take over as Oyabun (leader of yakuza). There is also going to be negotiations, some of which are over Viktor and I mating," Yuuri explained. "The ceremony for my Oji (uncle) will be the end of June.” It would be nice to see his family again. “I know you'd enjoy Japan. Cats are very popular there, in fact they even have cat cafes.”

Yuuri watched the green eyed alpha perk up, "Really? Do you get to pet cats there?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be able to? I've even heard of someone getting married in Hello Kitty costumes. One of my Ojiisan (grandfather's) men has a Hello Kitty tattoo for his daughter."

Before Yuri could reply Viktor raised his voice slamming his fist against his table with a growl. 

"I said no, Yakov, and that's it. I will not involve my mate. I've made up my mind. Chris has been working on his Japanese, he can translate it just fine. He gets back soon, we can wait a day."

"Oi! Old man, Katsudon already told me everything. So get over yourself and let him help, it's not like his family is gonna hurt him." 

Yuuri smiled at the grumpy blond alpha before turning to his alpha, "Vicchan, please let me help. Yakov is right about my ojisan (grandfather), Chris has come quite far in learning japanese but his kanji needs work. Besides that, my Ojiisan (Grandfather) pretends to not speak English and then graciously provides his own translator so you don't know everything he's saying." 

Yuuri watched his mate’s shoulders slump as he gave in. "Fine, but if there’s any sign of danger I'm getting you far away, and keeping you that way." 

"Agreed." Yuuri was gonna need to start packing right away. He would need to pick up gifts for his family, Mari would be the hardest to find something for. But she did like knives, maybe one of Viktor’s men knew what to look for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/7GCKhfh  
> https://pin.it/17TtJfA  
> Yuuris collar is based on two collars


	2. Desk sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sequel! Betas by blue_tree96 and stormsong. Hope you guys enjoy! I can't believe i get to wirte more in this world im so happy! As always leave a comment below if you liked it.
> 
> Alredy wirteing smut lol these two cant keep thire hands off each other.

Viktor sighed watching Yuuri’s happy smile at being included. Lately his protective instincts had gotten worse. It was hard some days to allow the omega to leave the safety of their home, but he knew Yuuri needed his freedom. The omega wasn't a pet, nor a slave. 

"Yuuri, could you write a translated letter for me to look over at later times?" Viktor asked.

"Of course," Yuuri nodded.

"You know this trip would be good practice for Yura," Yakov spoke, "it would allow him to get to know Hideyoshi Katsuki and with Yuuri there with insider knowledge he can't mess up… unless," Yakov turned to glare at the young alpha. "He doesn't listen or put his foot in his mouth." 

Yurio only rolled his eyes.

"Could we visit my family afterwards? I know you'll love the onsen and haha (mom's) cooking, I'm certain they'd love to meet you. It's most likely that only chichi (dad) will make it to the ceremony."

"Of course we can go visit them, zaichik (bunny)."

"Yura, Mila, and I will make the proper arrangements while you two work on a response," Yakov spoke, motioning to Yurio to come with, who began hopping off his desk to follow after.

Viktor turned to Matvey, "You are free to go, take the dogs with you." 

The alpha nodded, "See you tomorrow afternoon, Yuuri." He took a sleepy puppy in his arms as Makkachin flowed him out.

"See you, Matvy." 

Viktor took out a pen and paper from his desk handing it over to his mate, he watched as his mate began to write in his neat handwriting. He'd need to make arrangements for Makkachin since she didn't travel well anymore. He was certain Georgi would take her. She could play with the poodle that belonged to Georgi’s girlfriend, the fact she had a poodle had been a large point in her favor. 

"Could Phichit and Chris come with? I know they’re only just getting back from a trip, but I'd love to have Phichit as company while you're busy. Chris could use the practice as well." 

"Of course they can come if they want to. Just make sure not to forget to show me around," Viktor teased his mate, enjoying the blush that appeared on his mate’s cute face.

"We can share my heat while there, if we go early?" 

"Of course, zvezda moya (my star), it can be our first honeymoon."

"First?"

Viktor chuckled, "I hope to make every time we travel a honeymoon, including Japan and when we go to Italy in the fall, spend a whole week spoiling and fucking you in every which way imaginable." Viktor took delight in the little shiver that ran through Yuuri. "Make you scream for me as I fuck you against the window over looking your home country, finger you in a gondola as we pass by people going about their days clueless to how close to cumming you are, eat you out in a ski chalet on a bear skin rug next to a fire in Toronto, and oh so many more places and sex positions." Viktor watched Yuuri squirm in Viktor's office chair, he could smell his mate's arousal clear as day. 

Viktor smirked and continued to tease his adorable mate. Tracing the veins in Yuuri's hands running his fingers over the omega’s smaller scent glands on his delicate wrists, relishing in the shiver that caused Yuuri to drop his pencil. His mate had been so sensitive and needy lately, something Viktor very much enjoyed. 

"Tell me, zaichik (bunny), are you wet for me? Are your folds dripping with slick? Soaking the seat of my office chair, drenching it in your scent? Are you trying to distract your alpha everytime he's busy working? Unable to concentrate surrounded by the scent of your creamy pussy?" 

Yuuri moaned gently rocking in the chair seeking friction, his eyes were dark with want. Viktor could see the omega’s hard nipples through his shirt which was stretched tight across his breasts. The small mounds had grown a bit recently, much to Viktor's delight. 

"Touch yourself for me, spread your drenched lips, show me how desperate you are for my knot." Viktor ordered Yuuri, watching as the omega eagerly slid his skirt up revealing the soaked lace clinging to his hungry hole. Viktor watched as Yuuri slid his panties down his long legs leaving them in a pile on the floor. Viktor licked his lips and pressed a hand to his cock that was straining the fabric of his pants as Yuuri used his fingers to spread his lips apart before sliding two fingers deep into his vagina.

Viktor grinned as Yuuri moaned as he fingered himself quickly coating the omega’s slender fingers in slick and pre cum that oozed from the younger man's neglected cock. 

"Use your other hand to stroke your cock, you have to cum before I bend you over the desk and fuck you," Viktor ordered.

Yuuri obeyed eagerly, his moans and cries growing in volume as Yuuri chased his orgasm creating a small puddle underneath him staining the chair he rested upon. Viktor watched as Yuuris thumb began stroking his cilt as he shoved three fingers into his greedy pussy. 

"Ahh!" Viktor groaned as he watched Yuuri cum throwing his head back as his body shook and shuddered. 

Yuuri slumped on the chair panting heavily, his hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes glossy behind his foggy glasses that were perched on the omega’s nose. His parted lips begged for Viktor’s touch.

"Such a moi horoshiy (my good boy), now stand up and remove the rest of your clothes but leave the collar on."

Yuuri scrambled to obey, his skirt joining his panties as he began unbuttoning his shirt revealing a bra that was pale blue with gold edging and lace with a pink ribbon as straps. His breasts were spilling over the cups. Viktor could see the areola beginning to peek out of the cups and his hard nipples begging to be set free. Yuuri unhooked the bra and tossed it on the pile of clothes, standing naked his small cock already showing renewed interest. 

"Bend over the desk and grab the other side with your legs spread. I want to see how wet and ready you are for me." 

Yuuri did as he was told, presenting himself as a feast waiting to be devoured. And devouring him was exactly what Viktor would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumt and Phitcit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sequel! Betas by blue_tree96 and stormsong. Hope you guys enjoy! I can't believe i get to wirte more in this world im so happy! As always leave a comment below if you liked it.
> 
> Any carveings ot food avresions you guys want to see other the of course katsudon.

The wood was cool under his heated body as he presented himself, his ass on display. He shivered in anticipation, the oragsam only served to stir his arousal further. Yuuri laid there naked save for a pink collar, waiting for what was to happen next. He felt rather than saw Viktor step behind him. This wasn't what he had planned for this meeting, but he wasn't complaining one bit. His pussy was still throbbing and dripping slick desperate for something bigger than just his fingers. 

"Looks like someone's eager for a second round," Viktor spoke as Yuuri felt his finger stroke his cilt.

"Mmm," Yuuri moaned, jerking his hips. "Vitya, please, I need you."

Viktor spread him open with his fingers curling in all the right places as his walls greedily fluttered around the alpha’s long fingers wanting them deeper, wanting something bigger. 

"Look at you, you just came, yet here you are begging for more, such a greedy boy, aren't you, printsessa (princess). Getting my desk all dirty. Such a neposlushnyy mal'chik (naughty boy). Do you know what happens to greedy naughty boys?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri knew the answer, but god did he need for Viktor to say it, so he shook his head earning himself a spank.

"They get spanked."

Yuuri moaned, reveling in the stinging pain that radiated from his ass. "Ooo, yes, please," he begged, shaking his ass trying to entice Viktor. 

That earned him another slap, if he kept this up it would hurt to sit tomorrow...Yuuri couldn't wait. If only Viktor had something that would leave a better mark.

"Count or we will do them all over again," Viktor threatened, before placing another painful slap to his ass.

"One," Yuuri moaned. 

Viktor placed another one on his other cheek right over the slap from before they started the counting. His breasts had moved from the force of the slap his hard nipples begged to be touched and teased.

"T-woo," Yuuri stutterd out. In reality he was four slaps in and already a complete wreck. 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were enjoying this,” Viktor teased him before delivering another hard slap to both cheeks in rapid succession.

"Ah! Vitya! Three, foooour." Yuuri could feel his thighs grow wet from slick as tears gathered in his eyes as he panted out the two numbers. 

Viktor continued to spank him as Yuuri continued to count in between moans. He was very close to cumming. He felt Viktor grab a handful of his ass in both hands squeezing the sore cheeks. 

"So red and pretty, and," one hand left his cheek to finger his dripping pussy, Yuuri's cock was trapped under his body and Viktor’s desk. "So very wet, dripping and eager for more." Yuuri felt Viktor's fingers spread his dripping lips before he heard a camera shutter as Viktor took a photo of his most intimate area. The thought made him burn in humiliation, and strangely enough he liked it. "Gorgeous." 

Yuuri whined as he grinded against Viktor’s fingers. "Arufa, onegai, (alpha, please,)" he begged. The orgasm he already had only served to wind him up more. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had his alpha’s thick knot. 

"Please what? Please more spankings?" Viktor teased him, swatting his sore ass with his other hand, still keeping his lips spread. Yuuri practically fell as his slick oozed out of his twitching hole.

"Noo! Fuck me! Arufa! Ima! (Alpha! Now!)" Yuuri cried.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," Viktor removed his fingers leaving Yuuri feeling empty. But not for long as he felt the tip of Viktor’s cock enter his weeping cunt, slowly Viktor filled him inch by excruciating inch. 

No toy could compare to this feeling. Yuuri craved the feel of the alpha’s cock, his heavy weight holding him down, the man's scent, his skin against his own. Viktor began to pump into him faster, the desk began to move under the force and his thrusts. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s knot begin to swell. Neither would last much longer, not with all the teasing leading up to this point. 

Viktor’s hands gripped Yuuri’s hips as he moaned above him, his thrusts becoming shallow and erratic as his knot began to catch before locking them together. Viktor stilled above him, flooding his hole with his seman, tipping Yuuri over the edge.

~~~

The next morning, after breakfast and dishes were done, Yuuri let the dogs out before he began to move the chairs out. 

"What are you doing?" Matvay asked as Yuuri passed him with a chair in hand. 

"Removing the table and chairs. I plan to replace them with more Japanese style. Viktor and Yuri, at the very least, need to get used to sitting in seiza. I know for a fact that they will have to sit like that during meetings. Guards and most of Viktor’s men along with my sofu no (grandfather's) will be standing, well the ones that are coming anyway." 

Matvey nodded, "I'll grab the table then."

"Sasipo (thank you)," Yuuri used the time spent with Matvey to practice his Russian. Viktor was far too distracting to learn much from.

It didn't take long between the two of them to finish with the chairs and table. Yuuri kept the ones facing the window since they were stools and the table was attached to the wall. Yuuri hadn't taken a shower yet because he knew he'd be moving things. They had put the dining room set in the basement. 

"My mozhem vyyti posle dusha. (We can go out after I shower.)" 

As Yuuri headed to his rooms he was hug-tackled by a familiar scent of spices, honey and smoke with just a bit of floral notes.

"Yuuri!" Phitcit called out his friends name.

"Phichit? I thought you weren't due home for another day or so, not that I'm not happy to see you, of course." Yuuri was happy to see his friend again. Phichit looked like he stepped directly from Thailand into his hallway, his freshly tanned arms were covered in silver bracelets and bangles, he had a pair of loose blue and white pants with hamsters on them. They looked very comfy. 

"Something came up with the pet sitter, no biggie. Hey, Maty, what have you been up to?"

"Guarding Yuuri."

Phichit let go of him staring at the alpha. "What happened while I was gone?" 

"Nothing!" Yuuri denied.

"The spy tried to kidnap Yuuri using a puppy that Yuuri then stole," Matvey answered truthfully.

Phichit turned his gaze back to him, his eyes wide full of hurt. "Yuuri! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend, I should know these things! I shouldn't have to find out after I get home! You probably would have never told me!" Phichit accused him.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, it was a pretty weak attempt as far as kidnappings go. I've had closer calls then that," Yuuri said with a shrug. He didn't know why everyone made such a fuss about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is 5 weeks pregnant


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sequel! Betas by blue_tree96 and stormsong. Hope you guys enjoy! I can't believe i get to wirte more in this world im so happy! As always leave a comment below if you liked it.
> 
> Any carveings ot food avresions you guys want to see other the of course katsudon.

Phichit nearly dropped his bag of gifts after finding out Yuuri had almost been kidnapped. "It is a big deal! I'm certain Viktor thinks so and that's why he got you a guard! You're my best friend, I don't know what I would do if you disappeared or got hurt."

Yuuri had the good idea to at least look like he was sorry, "I'll try not get kidnapped again."

"You better not! I have half a mind not to give you your gifts!" 

"Gifts?" Yuuri looked towards the large bag he was holding; the omega did a poor job of hiding his excitement. Phichit was glad Yuuri had begun to get used to being spoiled, Viktor was doing his job properly. "You didn't have to get me anything." 

"Yes, I did! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you anything!" 

"Can it wait until after my shower? We were going to head over to the Asian market. They have a nice table set I want to get." 

"Sounds like a plan! Oh, uh, what happened to the spy?"

"Viktor killed him. His head is in the extra chest freezer," Matvey helpfully supplied the info.

"Remind me not to look in the freezer then." No way in hell was he about to puke his guts out again. One dead body was enough to last a lifetime. "Why would you even keep it?" Phichit asked, baffled.

"Well, Viktor presented it to me as a gift. I have plans for it," Yuuri looked excited about whatever bizzare plans he had for the head. 

"I don't think I want to know." 

"All right. You can wait in my room or the kitchen. Your choice." 

"Your room." 

He was allowed in as long as he didn't touch his friends nest. There was something different about his friend. His scent was off, sweeter almost. He wasn't sure what it was or if it was just his imagination. His sense of smell wasn't as good as an alpha or an omega’s. He'd have to ask Chirs about it. If Yuuri's scent had changed it was unlikely that anyone here noticed being around him the past two weeks. Although he did smell similar to his cousin who was currently pregnant. Maybe that was it, maybe Yuuri was pregnant. 

Phichit watched his friend step out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a flowy tank towling his hair dry, his blue glasses were slightly foggy from the steam.

"Yuuri, are you pregnant?" 

Yuuri stopped drying his hair to look at him as if he had sprouted extra arms and heads like Brahma. "N-no? No. It's too soon for that. I can't be pregnant already. No, just no." Yuuri shook his head looking worried. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. "Anyway, what did you get up to in Thailand? Have fun visiting your family?" Yuuri changed the subject.

Phichit let it drop, for now. He didn't have any real proof other than a change in scent that could just be an assortment of things. 

"It was great! You should have seen the look on Chris’s face when nearly my entire extended family showed up at the airport!" Phichit chuckled at the memory. "Chris nearly died in the heat and it wasn't even that bad yet! I still dragged him out anyway. He got a pair of rainbow elephant pants as well. Oh, I got lots of souvenirs and gifts from my trip," Phichit took out the seaweed snack first. "Here, at least you'll like this."

"Ooo, seaweed snack." His friend happily munched on the roasted squid flavoured dried seaweed. 

"Chirs looked at me like I was crazy when I got these. Europeans, am I right?" 

"Mhm, I tried sharing stuff I got from Japan and Viktor had no interest in some of what he considered odd. He always looks a little green when raw eggs are involved, he also looks at me funny when I have rice with almost every meal. Europeans are strange."

"Exactly!" He felt the same way with Chris. He still remembered the look on the alpha’s face when he ate a spoonful of pla ra that one of the cousins gave him. "I wish I got a picture of Chirs trying fish sauce." Phitcit attempted to mimic his mate, "What is this! And why does it taste like death? Man it was too funny."

Yuuri laughed, "Maybe I should try it on Viktor, or better yet Yuri."

"If you do, record it for me. Speaking of, I got Yurio tiger balm at first since I had no idea what to get our dear grumpy alpha and it has a tiger on it. But when I went to look at the silk I found a scarf with tigers on it!" Phichit held up the green square showing it off. 

"Wow! That's so pretty, I'm sure he'll love it even if he wouldn't say so." 

"I just got Otabek a new headset, he does music on the side. I also got you a pillow to match your bedroom! It could go on your vanity chair," Phichit held up the pillow, it was full of green and blue with hints of orange.

He watched his friend's eyes widen as he glanced from the pillow to his nest reaching out for the pillow. A small purr escaped his lips as he began to scent the pillow adding it to his nest. That was far more than what Phichit had expected. 

"Thank you, Phichit, I love it." 

"Your welcome, Yuuri, but wait there's more! I got you a few pairs of elephant pants!" Phichit held up the folded pants. "Now Viktor was the hardest to shop for so I got you a sexy costume for belly dance. I know he'd appreciate that more than anything else I could get him." Phichit unwrapped the silky fabric from the tissue paper showing Yuuri the red and gold fabric. 

"It's gorgeous, I'll try to find time this week, before it gets busy." 

"Busy?" 

"Oh, yeah, we're going to Japan for the summer. Viktor and I are going early for my heat, but maniy for the Yakuza. But after that we're going to go see my family. We just got the letter yesterday." 

"So that means I have enough time to wash everything, repack, and train someone new to take care of my babies." He wasn't a normal hamster owner who just gave them one kind of bland basic food. He had an extensive routine for his hamsters. Chris teased him a lot for it, but the alpha spoiled his cat so he had no room to talk. His normal caretaker had family problems in Cheremkhovo, which if he remembered right was in Siberia. 

"We are getting Georgi to take care of Makkachin while we're away. Viktor says she doesn't travel very well anymore, but we are bringing Akira."

"Akira is your new dog?"

"Yes, he is, wanna go meet him?" Yuuri asked.

"Sure." It's not like his hamsters were around to get eaten this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.jimthompson.com/women/scarves/classic-collection/never-land-silk-twill-scarf-blue.html  
> https://www.jimthompson.com/tiger-silk-twill-scarf-teal-orange.html


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor aprtment hunts and gets jelly over an alpha he hasn't met lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment below if you enjoyed the chapter.

Viktor kept scrolling through the website full of foreign symbols focusing solely on the pictures ignoring the faint scent of Yuuri’s arousal that lingered on his chair. His mate deserved a beautiful penthouse apartment, not some hotel, not for his beloved's heat. Not in his home country of all places. Viktor had never needed to find a place to live, he had spent his whole life here as the next Pakhan. His babushka (grandmother) had a home in Paris she used to spend time there before she began to take care of him and Yuri. She would occasionally bring them to Paris, and dedushka (grandfather) would join sometimes. He wanted Yuuri to have a place to call his own, a place the omega might escape for the long cold winter months. He narrowed down the options to just three before searching for his Yuuri. 

Viktor found his mate after sending his poodle on the hunt for the lost omega. They found the dark haired man in the laundry room. Piles of clothes and nesting materials were everywear. Akira was on a doggy bed chewing on a colorful braided rope, his favorite hamburger squeaky toy beside him.

"You know we have help for that right?"

Yuuri shrugged as he threw one of his off day t-shirts in a pile of blues. "I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. I figured since I'm doing laundry for the trip I might as well wash everything that's not dry cleaned. Besides, I'm not sure what nesting material I plan on bringing. I don't care for what the love, heat, and regular hotels provide. I'd much rather bring my own, did you need something?" 

"Yes, I have something for you to look at." Viktor handed Yuuri the laptop, the screen light reflected off his blue glasses.

"You bought an apartment?" Yuuri asked after looking up from the screen.

"No, I'm still looking for one. I narrowed it down to three, which one do you like best?"

"I don't know, it's hard to tell from the pictures. But you know what I have an idea." Yuuri handed the laptop back to him before grabbing his cell and making a call. Viktor loved how his mate's native tongue sounded on his lips. "Daitan, onegai dekimasu ka? Viktor wa soko ni basho o kōnyū shitai to kangaete imasu. Watashi wa jibun no basho o jibun de chekku suru jikan wa naku, watashi no netsu ga chikadzuite iru wakede wa arimasen. Sokode tsukau yoteidesu. Sukoshi totsuzen de mōshiwakearimasenga, dareka ni mite moraemasu ka? (Daitan, could you please do me a favor? Viktor wants to buy a place there and we won't have time to check them out ourselves, not with my heat fast approaching. We plan on spending it there. It's a bit sudden and I apologize, but could you have someone look at them for us?)"

"Mochiron, yuuri, koko de basho o kau koto wa kekkyoku kenmeina tōshidesu. Mattaku mondai arimasen, (Of course, Yuuri, buying a place here is a wise investment after all. It's no trouble at all,)" a woman's voice spoke back. 

"Arigatō, Daitan, (Thank you, Daitan,)"

"Shokuryōhin ya kagu o soroemashou ka. Mochiron, anata ga eranda nochi, (Shall I have it stocked with grocery and furniture? After you've chosen, of course,)"

" Sore wa ōkina tasuke ni narudeshou, dōmo arigatō,(That would be a great help, thank you so much,)"

"Sore de yokereba, konbanwa anata ni nyūsatsu shimasu, renraku shimasu, (If that is all I will bid you good evening, I will be in touch,)" 

"Sayōnara, kiwotsukete, (Good bye, take care,)" Yuuri hung up the phone. "Daitan is going to look at the places for us. I just need to email her the ones we've picked."

"Sounds great, Yuuri. One question: who's Daitan?"

"Basically she's the Japanes Mila," Yuuri said, still using his laptop. “But she's older, her assistant however is a few years younger than Mila. I think she's taking over when my oji (uncle) does. They offered the position to my aunt, but she turned them down, she's happy training dogs. I've already talked to her about Akira's training, beyond the basics that is. And done!" Yuuri handed the laptop back over.

That would make things easier. He hated to admit it, but Yakov had a point about how useful Yuuri would be against the Yakuza. People liked to talk to him and his cute face made it easy for others to trust the omega. He was being too overprotective, but he wasn't removing the bodyguard. However, he would begin to involve his mate not with everything, of course. Having a mated omega near unmated alphas tended to calm them down. They would trip over themselves to make his Yuuri happy. Viktor saw it with his own men.

Yuuri shut the lid of the washing machine, snapping Viktor out of his thoughts. "Are you ready for dinner? I'm making bibimbap." 

"Bibi what?"

"Bibimbob. It's a Korean vegetable and rice dish, Kenjirou’s mate is from Korea. He made it for him during his preheat, and, of course, Kenjirou had to tell me all about it...among other things. I've been craving it lately." 

Viktor felt anger, shame, and jealousy. Who was this alpha trying to be a better alpha then he was. Viktor hadn't ever cooked for his beloved, he would have to change that. Perhaps in Japan during Yuuri's last day of preheat he could make the omega breakfast in bed. No matter what Yurio said he wasn't completely incompetent in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/5rcUNEp  
> https://pin.it/6OkPXj4  
> Here is the apartment that they deiced on. 
> 
> Bibimbap is soooo yummy!!   
> https://youtu.be/6QQ67F8y2b8


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy. Please let me know if liked it by leaveing a comment below.
> 
> Male omegas do take longer to get pregnant then female omegas. But males have more kids at one time.

Yuuri was working on his lists for the trip. Makkachin was snoozing by his side while Viktor and Akira played on the floor. Viktor had one end of the rope held loosely in his hand while the pup shook his head trying to take it from the alpha's grip, cute little growls emitting from his tiny body. 

His gift list was almost done, as was his list of festivals to take Viktor to. Yuuri could only imagine the fun his mate would have. Maybe he should look into getting Viktor a custom made yukata with Makka's face on them. He would need a custom made kimono for the ceremony in late June, it would have to have dragons on it, perhaps in a color that would match what his mate would wear. 

Speaking of the sleeping poodle he should make a list of what to pack for her. She would be at Georgi's while they were gone, sure the dark haired alpha could come and pick up what he needed if Yuuri forgot something, but he'd rather not inconvenience the alpha. 

  
  


_ Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll _

_ Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all _

_ Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored _

_ I'm the girl you'd die for _

_ I'll chew you up and spit you out _

_ 'Cause that's what young love is all about _

Yuuri answered the phone, happy to hear from Kenjirou again. "Hello, Kenjirou."

"Yuuri!! Did you get the email I sent you? I know you'll like the place Daitan and I choose! It came mostly furnished and just needs a master bed is all! It's huge and so cool! The view is everything and the master tub is ginormous!" 

Yuuri tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear while he looked at the email. The place did look amazing, just enough bedrooms for Matvey, Yuri and Otabek, and for Chris and Phichit. The furniture was a tasteful mix of traditional Japanese and modern western. He was happy that they would need a new bed, the thought of having his heat and his nest on someone else's bed was repulsive. Someone else's scent tainting his nest made him nauseous, which was a common theme this past week. Thankfully, Viktor was rather busy lately trying to make sure everything was ready for them to leave. 

"You did a good job. It's perfect. I'll shop for a master bed and have it sent there. Do you think you could put my kimono and yukata collection in the closet? Don't forget my kanza and gata."

"No problem! I promise I won't forget a thing! Besides, I have Seung-gil to remind me," the younger omega assured him.

"Thank you, Kenjirou, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye, Yuuri!" 

After hanging up the phone Yuuri turned to his mate.

"Looks like we have a plan for our date Saturday," Viktor grinned at him, "I get to drag you shopping." 

"You’re going to go overboard and get a whole bedroom set, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" 

"Can we go to Bao Mochi?" Yuuri was really in the mood for it.

"Of course, you'll just have to tell me what's good." 

~~~

Yuuri wore a For Love and Lemons dress. It was loose and flowy and didn't require him to wear a bra. Plus, the way Viktor stared at his legs was a bonus as the cream and cherry print dress was a bit short and the red heels made his legs look even longer. He put some scent blocker on a red collar to help keep his scent muted. He didn't want anyone else coming up to him saying nonsense about him being pregnant. Phichit and the kind elderly woman at the Asian market were bad enough. He didn't need Viktor getting ideas. He didn't want to disappoint the alpha when his heat came. He felt the alpha’s large hand on the small of his back, the dress had a low back and Viktor’s skin was warm against his own.

They browsed the high end department store. There were so many options it was a bit overwhelming for him since Viktor was here and had his own opinions. Yuuri knew for certain that he wanted a round bed. He loved the shape of his nest and wanted it for the one in Japan. Honestly as long as the bed was round and he got to pick the nesting materials he was fine with anything.

"See anything you like solnyshko (small sun)?" Viktor asked. 

Yuuri paused before he spoke. This was an opportunity to get something he really wanted without blatantly asking for it. "I don't know, there's just so many choices. I do want a round bed and to pick out matching nest materials...I know, how about you choose it. After all, you did such a good job of choosing the last one."

"Really!? Oh, Yuuri, I would love to pick one!" Viktor was preening at the prospect.

"On one condition. You take me to one store I want and buy me something I pick." 

"Of course; I'd buy a whole store for you." 

"I don't need a whole store, Vitya, just you."

"My Yuuri is so sweet," Viktor tilted his head in order to place a gentle kiss to his lips. 

The alpha began to hunt for the perfect bed while Yuuri watched, his focus entirely on his mate, and not the beds, nor the other people in the store. It amazed him that someone so beautiful to look at was his mate. Him, plain ordinary Katsuki Yuuri. He often wondered what others thought seeing him next to Viktor’s gloriousness. But the fact remains, Viktor was his and he was not about to give him up. 

"Yuuri! I found one!" Viktor’s voice shook him from his thoughts. His mate stood in front of a round bed with a deep purple headboard and base with a set of creamy white sheets. As Yuuri stepped closer he saw that there was a picture with the rest of the set all done in silver. It was beautiful and elegant without being too much. 

"It's perfect," Yuuri purred, resisting the urge to climb in and scent the new nest. 

Viktor preened as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist before signaling for a worker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pin.it/6S4e0eQ -bed set
> 
> https://pin.it/1VHdmbx - date outfit


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy and leave a comment below. Btw the 2nd half is in the pov of viktors alpha. The alpha/omega is almost like spreaet idinity they talk in the Royal plural they show up during rut/heat and pregancy. While Yuuri is in denial and Viktor clueless thire alpha and omgea sides know the turth. Hope its not to confusing.

Viktor had to admit he was curious as to where Yuuri was taking them as the omega drove them through the streets of downtown St. Petersburg. His mate’s eyes sparkled with glee as he handled the Bugatti Veyron. Maybe when they got back from Japan he'd take Yuuri car shopping. Viktor loved these rare moments where Yuuri took charge, like the night at the hotel. It was a sexy look on Yuuri. The omega parked the car and stepped out eager to go. 

Viktor offered his arm to his mate, "Lead the way, malysh (baby)."

Yuuri took his offered arm with a smile before leading him to what appeared to be a sex store. Viktor was not expecting that, but then again Yuuri never ceased to surprise him. A small bell signaled their entrance as Yuuri opened the door. The beta manning the counter smiled in greeting giving his Yuuri an appreciative look.

"Privet i dobro pozhalovat'. Yest' chto-nibud', chto ya mogu vam pomoch' nayti segodnya? YA mogu kupit' tebe novyy vibrator ili parnya; YA mog by khorosho provesti vremya. Izbav'tes' ot starogo sakharnogo papochki, (Hello and welcome. Is there anything I can help you find today? I can get you a new vibator or boy friend; I could show you a real good time. Ditch the old looking sugar daddy,)" The beta leaned over the counter flexing their tattooed arms daring to flirt with his mate.

"Net, (No,)" Viktor growled glaring at the beta, wrapping his arm around Yuuri's waist. Normally people flirting with his omega didn't typically bother him since it was his mark the omega bore. 

His omega led him past a sizable display of dildos in all shapes and colours. They kept going past cheap and gaudy lingerie thankfully; Viktor wanted only the best for his mate. They finally stopped in front of a display of paddles and riding crops. 

Viktor grinned, he knew Yuuri enjoyed being spanked but he didn't expect it to go this far, not that he was compiling. "Yuuuuri, why didn't you tell me you wanted one of these? You didn't have to strike a deal to get what you wanted."

Yuuri blushed looking down, "I couldn't bring myself to say out loud."

"You're too cute." 

Yuuri huffed at him before reaching up and grabbing a silver and blue heart shaped crop. Viktor could picture the lovely marks against Yuuri’s thighs and ass. "I want this one, it matches my belly button ring." And Viktor's hair and eyes were left unsaid.

"Very important to match. Anything else you want?" They were here after all. Viktor was eager to see what else his mate wanted. What sorta things was his omega into that he still had yet to discover.

Viktor watched Yuuri's eyes land on a set of pink ropes. The omega eagerly took them down from the hook fingering the ropes and testing their strength before placing it against his pale skin. 

"You look good in pink, Vitya. I just want to tie you up and ride you to completion, until you're filling me with your seed. Straining against your bonds desperate to touch me." 

Viktor had a problem with his pants as he pictured just that. He growled low and grabbed a set of rope in blue, "Only if I get tie you up as well."

"Deal."

They paid for the items and Viktor led Yuuri to the car.

~~~ 

Once in the car they claimed their omega in a searing kiss drinking in the moan from the smaller man. Their fingers tangled in the soft dark hair of the omega while their other hand began working on the collar. Why their mate felt the need to hide their wonderful scent was odd. The whole world needed to know that their omega was ripe and fertile, filled with their pups. The collar now removed the heady scent of aroused pregnant omega filled the car as their now free hand moved down to ruck up the dress. They stroked the creamy thighs of their mate encouraging them to spread their thighs. With a shiver the omega complied not bothering to break contact with their lips. Their fingers pushed the damp fabric to the side to stroke the omega’s dripping pussy. 

"Ah! Vitya!" Their mate cried out breaking the kiss. 

They laid waste to the omega’s exposed throat as their fingers fucked their mate’s wet cunt, trailing kisses and nips to the sensitive skin of their mate's bond mark. They trailed their kisses down to the omega’s chest sliping the aroused buds out of the cups of the dress. They took the sensitive nipple into their mouth rolling it around with their tongue. Soon milk for their pups would flow from their omega’s breasts. 

"Arufa, onegai! (alpha, please!)" Thire omega begged so prettily. 

"Cum," they ordered, releasing the nipple watching their omega cum filling their panties, the omega’s small cock still trapped within the fabric. They removed their fingers and licked them clean. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy and please leave a commet if thire something you want to see i will try my best. I had a recset for mood swings! Hope thire ok. I do have plans for Viktor finding out Yuuri is pregant.

Yuuri came down from his orgasm, panties wet with his own cum. When he opened his eyes, unaware that he had shut them to begin with, he could see Viktor’s smirk. The alpha looked pleased with himself and Yuuri could still feel the thrum of arousal swimming in his veins. The orgasm only made it worse, Yuuri wanted more. He sighed and lifted his butt off the seat and removed his wet panties and put them in a doggy bag he kept in all of Viktor’s cars. Yuuri was tired of having to buy new ones all the time. Viktor’s smug look was not helping his irritation. 

"At this rate I should just invest in an underwear company."

"Mmm, sexy idea. More pretty things to ruin and rip off you." Viktor started the car.

Yuuri huffed at Viktor, the alpha just didn't understand how annoying it was to have to constantly buy new underwear, it was a waste of money. It didn't matter that he didn't need to worry about money, it wasn't the point. Maybe he should start ruining Viktor’s Tom Ford's and see how the alpha liked it. Although, knowing Viktor he'd get a thrill out of it. 

"Are you ready for lunch?" 

"I'm not hungry." He wasn't in the mood to be around people espilly without underwear on. He'd rather be at home in his nest with the dogs. His body however betrayed him by emitting a growl. 

Viktor laughed, "Sounds like your stomach disagrees. Let’s get some food in that tummy of your’s, hmm, moy milyy porosenok (my cute little piggy)?"

Yuuri couldn't believe Viktor just said that, the same man who enjoyed feeding him and didn't want him skipping meals. Yuri had finally stopped calling him pig and now Viktor was starting it. Yuuri felt tears well in his eyes.

"I don't need that from you! It was bad enough hearing that from Yuri and Takashi, but it's even worse from you! I don't know what you want from me! You can't feed me, bring me Russian snacks for my pre heat, ask me not to skip meals and then call me a pig!" Yuuri had no idea why he was yelling and crying at the same time, and from the look on Viktor’s face he had no idea either. 

"I'm sorry, detka (baby), I had no idea Yuri was calling you pig. Will you please stop crying? I don't know how to handle tears. Should I kiss you?"

Yuuri shook his head wiping his tears away, "No, just don't call me pig."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, we're already out, we might as well go to Baio Mochi like we planned, then to pick up stuff for molten lava cakes." 

"I can pick the stuff up for you."

"I'm not a child, Viktor. I can shop for myself." 

"I know you're not, zaichik (bunny), but you're having a bad day."

"I'm sorry, Vitya, I don't know what's wrong with me." He was most certainly not pregnant so it was something else. After all Kenjirou had been mated for a few years now and still wasn't pregnant. It was just too soon. Takeshi and Yuuko had been mated for over a year before they got pregnant. It had only three months for Yuuri and Viktor. If he was a female omega he would have been pregnant since his heat, which was coming up. If he didn't go into heat he was pregnant, then he'd admit to himself and tell Viktor. If he admitted to himself now and then went to heat he'd be heartbroken.

"Maybe it's just stress before your preheat," Viktor suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." That didn't make sense either, but it was something to cling to. 

\---

They settled in near the window with a view of the streets of downtown St. Petersburg. It was a lovely city, vastly different than Japan. He was nervous about winter. 

"Can I take your order?" 

"Yes, I'll have the Bao burger with chicken ...karaage?" Viktor looked over at him to make sure the pronunciation was correct. Yuuri had made karaage before and Viktor loved it. Yuuri nodded. Viktor had been trying to learn more Japanese for him, so far he had been marginally successful. Yuuri couldn't believe he had been mad at such a wonderful alpha.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have the poke with chicken, quinoa and peanut sauce," Yuuri ordered handing over his menu. 

"I'll put your orders in right away," the waiter left.

"Vitya...I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I can't believe I did such a thing. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I do, lapohka (sweetie pie)." Viktor took his hands and lifted them to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "I'll be back in a moment," Viktor let go of his hands and headed towards the bathroom. 

A plate of food passed by his table and the scent made him gag. He, thankfully, didn't puke this time around, but it was a close call. At least Viktor was in the bathroom and not sitting across from him. 

"Ty v poryadke, dorogaya? (Are you alright dearie?)" An elder beta woman asked. 

Yuuri nodded, "So mnoy vse khorosho, spasibo. (I am fine, thank you.)"

"You’re not from around here, are you? How far along are you? Do you know how many you’re having? Is your alpha near? You should try ginger, crackers, hard candies, herbal tea, lemon, potato chips, and pretzels to help with any morning sickness. Oh, avoid Dr. Yahontov at all costs. Also I noticed that you're Asian, are you going to winter there? I hope you don't plan on having your hair cut, it's considered bad luck," the beta went on and on, not giving him a moment to answer any of her questions, until a young alpha came by. 

"Babushka, nasha yeda zdes'. Pozhaluysta, ostav'te krasivuyu omegu v pokoye

(Grandma, our food’s here. Please leave the nice omega alone.)" They turned to him. "I'm sorry about her, my older sister is expecting and she's looking forward to her first great grandchild."

"It's fine," Yuuri was admittedly a bit overwhelmed by the sudden interruption and the many questions she asked. It was partly his fault for forgetting to put the scent blocked collar back on. He watched as the young alpha led his grandmother back to their table. 

Viktor slid into his seat. "What was that about?"

"Nothing!" Yuuri quickly replied.

Viktor looked at him like he didn't believe him, but before he could ask again the waiter arrived with their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is were i got my info about pregancy and motherhood in Russia.   
> https://www.rbth.com/politics_and_society/literature/2017/03/01/motherhood-russian-style_711598  
> https://www.babygaga.com/pregnant-in-russia-15-fascinating-things-they-do-differently/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope u guys enjoy the chapter and leave a comment below i love them so much. Does any one want to guess how many yuuri is haven and thire frist and sceoned genders? If you get it right you can name one of the babies

Yuri took notice of the wonderful scent of frying pork and knew that katsudon was on the menu tonight. 

"Phichit was right, it does smell sweeter in here," Oabek mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked, confused.

"I suppose you’re here so often you don't really notice the subtle change."

"What the fuck does that mean? Don't leave me hanging, Beka!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I can't say for certain at the moment, but I have a theory. If I am correct I'll tell you." 

"Fine, be all mysterious. At least we get katsudon tonight. Speaking of... according to Katsudon his mother’s katsudon is even better than his." 

"If I didn't know who you were talking about that would be a very confusing sentence." 

They continued down the hall towards the kitchen, their stomachs growling and their mouths watering in anticipation. 

Viktor was already seated at a low table looking as if he belonged there, Katsudon’s stolen dog asleep on his lap with Viktor’s poodle spread out behind him. Yuuri turned towards them, his pink dress swishing around his tights.

"Yuri, Otabek, glad you could make it. Dinner’s almost ready." 

Yuri took a seat across from Viktor folding his long legs underneath him as Otabek put the wine in the fridge. 

"Sake?" Viktor offered. 

"Hit me. The shits not half bad.'' There were no plans on getting drunk tonight and having to stay the night since Katsdon’s preheat started tomorrow. But just a small cup of sake and a glass of wine wouldn't hurt. 

Otabek sat next to him and Viktor poured them each a glass of sake. "Do you want some, zaichik (bunny)?"

Katsudon shook his head, "I don't want to drink before my preheat." 

"More for us then," Yuri took another drink. Maybe before returning home he'd pick up a few bottles of sake to keep at home. He was developing a taste for the stuff. 

Large bowls of steaming katsudon were placed on the low table, chopsticks and forks were placed by three of them. Yuri picked up the chopsticks. The sticks still felt awkward in his hand, but he would say that he was getting better at them. If Viktor could do it so could he. Yuri managed to pick up a good amount of food and not drop it on his second try. Yuri could see why the rest of Viktor’s men that weren’t joining them in Japan were sad that they would be missing out on Katsudon’s cooking. 

_ Count my cards, watch them fall _

_ Blood on a marble wall _

_ I like the way they all _

_ Scream _

_ Tell me which one is worse _

_ Living or dying first _

_ Sleeping inside a hearse _

_ I don't dream _

Halfway through the meal the old man's phone rang. Everyone knew not to call him on the weekends, save for emergencies, since they were reserved for his mate. The look on Viktor’s face screamed murder as he answered the phone.

"It's Sunday, Yakov."

"It's Moscow."

"Understood. I will drive out tomorrow morning."

Yuri watched the Pakhan hang up. He knew what Moscow meant. The Pakhan of Moscow didn't like to be ignored. 

"That dick face has awful timing as always." 

"What's going on? Why do you have to go to Moscow?" Katsudon asked.

"I'm sorry, hachimitsu (honey), but I have to go see the Pakhan of Moscow. It's complicated."

"What's complicated about Boris? He's a shity leader who thinks he's the greatest thing since piroshkis. Hell a chunk of his men have deserted him and joined us. As annoying as blady is at least he treats us like human beings and not his slaves," Yuri told the omega. When was Viktor gonna stop trying to hide things from his own mate?

"Yura, do you remember when he insulted the Triad?" Beka asked.

"Like it was yesterday. Boris is a fucking moran. Appearently he's cut ties with the other mafia groups becase he's a moran who can't keep his fucking mouth shut. I’ve hated the bastard ever since he found out that my dedushka (grandpa) lives in Moscow and forced him to leave." It may be nice to have him close, but that wasn't the point. 

"Hmm, maybe you should just take over," The dark haired omega suggested.

"Zaichik (Bunny), it doesn't work that way." 

"Why not? Yuri said he's an idiot and has no allies and his own men can't stand him."

Katsudon had a good point, why couldn't Viktor take over?

But the older alpha only shook his head. "Let's drop this conversation." 

Yuri rolled his eyes and went back to his food thinking it was over until he heard a sniff coming from where Katsudon was sitting. 

"Yuuri, koibito (sweetie)? Are you okay?" 

"Noo, you think I'm stupid and useless."

"What! No, of course I don't!" Viktor tried reaching for the crying omega panic written on his face.

"Yes, you do! You won't let me help you! I was raised to be helpful to you and you won't let me because I'm useless," Yuuri stood up and stepped outside the poodle following him.

Yuri glared at Viktor, this was all his fault. "Well, are you going to sit there or go outside? Your mate is fucking crying and its all becase of you! Stop being a goddamn neanderthal and letting Katsudon help isn't gonna kill you, in fact he's got good ideas and you know it! Now get your old wrinkly ass outside and don't come back until you two are being disgustingly mushy!" Yuri pointed to where Yuuri was weeping outside.

Viktor finally stood up and joined his mate outside; they couldn't hear what was being said. 

"Yuuri's pregnant," Otabek finally spoke.

Yuri turned to his mate, "Wait, what?"

"Mmhm, that's why Viktor’s being extra with his protectiveness and why Yuuri is crying. I don't know if Yuuri knows, but Viktor has no clue." 

Yuri supposed that made sense. "So, do we say something, or let them figure it out?"

"Let them figure it out." 

Yuri went back to his food, thinking about the picture of his dedushka (grandfather) carrying his mother and her siblings and how large his stomach had been. Would Katsudon get that big?

The sliding glass door opened and the click of nails as the poodle entered alerting them to the fact that their hosts had returned. Viktor sat back down looking properly shamed and Katsudon was no longer crying. Yuri watched as the omega grabbed four plates of chocolate cake putting one in front of everyone. 

"I'm sorry for crying, please enjoy the desert." 

Yuri cut into the round personal sized chocolate cake with raspberries on top and watched as it began to ooze molten chocolate. He scooped up a forkful of the cake, raspberries, and the warm chocolate goo taking a large bite. The chocolate was rich and sweet, the berries added a slight sour note keeping it from becoming cloyingly sweet. 

"How is it?" Katsudon asked. "It's something new I wanted to try and hope it turned out alright?"

Next to him Otabek gave him a thumbs up before taking another bite. 

"What he said," Yuri said in between bites pointing to his mate. 

"Vuksno!" Yuri rolled his eyes at Viktors dramatic exclamacion.

Katsudon smiled at them before taking a bite himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is 6 weeks pregnant at six weeks baby(s) is about the size of a sweet pea


	10. Boris is a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope u guys enjoy the chapter and leave a comment below i love them so much.   
> Foes any one want to guess how many babies Yuuri is haveing and thire frist and sceoned genders? If you get it right you can name one of the babies.

Viktor slowly untangled himself from his sleeping mate's grasp. He hated to leave Yuuri, especially after their fight last night. But there was no way in hell he'd let his beautiful Yuuri, or any omega, meet  Boris . That man had some disgusting views on omegas. If he had a choice he wouldn't even subject himself to it. 

Viktor pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead, like every morning, brushing his messy bangs back. He slid his robe on, picked up Akira, Makka flowing behind, her nails clicking on the hardwood floors, and headed down the hall through the kitchen to let the dogs out to go potty. As he shut the glass doors he saw a familiar dark figure by the coffee pot. Otabek and Yurio had stayed over like usual last night. They had drunk a bit too much to be safe driving home. Otabek, like him, was an early riser. Yurio had never been much of an early riser even as a kid. 

"Coffee?" Otabek asked, holding out the pot. 

"Yes," Viktor grabbed his favorite mug and watched as it filled with dark heavenly liquid. He added a spoonful of cherry blueberry jam swirling the sticky sweet substance in the dark liquid. "Would you or Yurio mind watching over Yuuri while I'm gone? I gave Matvey the week off."

"We can." Otabek was a man of few words; he was in many ways vastly different then Yurio. But he had a way to bring out the best in the young alpha. The blond alpha had calmed consiblly after mateing, he had been too reckless with his own life not caring if he died and dragged others along with him. 

"Thank you." They sat and sipped their coffee watching the dogs play outside. 

Viktor drained the last of his coffee before rinsing out his mug and letting the dogs back in watching them head straight for Yuuri’s bedroom before heading for his room to get ready. 

Viktor showered and shaved, taking special care in his grooming. He stood in front of his suites, choosing the right one. He enjoyed his more colourful shirts and ties, but he grabbed a sleek black suit and crisp white shirt, he also grabbed an extra dark blue almost black looking checkered suit with a black turtleneck. Boris wasn't supposed to take over for his father, but his elder brother, who had been one of Viktor’s close friends, died mysteriously. Viktor always had an inkling that Boris murdered him, but never had any proof.

One good thing might come from this meeting, everytime he went to Moscow more of  Boris's  men left him.

~~~

Viktor parked his car and headed past the guards. As he walked down the dark cold hallway he remembered what it used to look like before Boris took over; the halls were warm and inviting much like his own home. The door to the office was open, Viktor didn't bother to knock, walking right in. Boris sat behind a large desk, his putrid scent filled the room. It was similar to Dorofey Turgenevs. Boris was a short but stocky man, he had messy greasy brown hair and large bug like eyes. 

"Good afternoon, Viktor." 

"Afternoon, Bo ris ."

"Have a seat."

Viktor would rather not, but Boris could be a bit long winded. He took a seat on the chair placed on the other side of Boris's desk. 

"I heard that your little omega got into a spot of trouble, and almost got himself kidnapped. They’re so fragile and needy. Why you attached yourself to something so weak I will never know," Boris shook his head.

Viktor fought the urge to growl. His Yuuri was the best thing to have happened to him, before Yuuri his life had been empty and lonely. He had tired to fill the void with meaningless sex and Makka. One had been more successful than the other. 

"I suppose they’re good for something. Have you knocked up your little breeding bitch yet?" Boris smirked at him glee shining in his eyes, eagerly waiting for Viktor to rise to the bait.

"Did you need something? Or did you ask me to come here to speak about my new omega? Because if that’s the case you’re wasting my time and I will be leaving," Viktor stood up easily overtowering the shorter man as the fellow Pakhan stood as well his hands placed on his desk. 

"As a matter of fact I do have several things to discuss with you." 

~~~

After a long couple of days Viktor finally came home late Wednesday evening. He left the new men with his own men in the other part of his rather large home. An ancestor had long ago turned half the rather large mansion into rooms for some of the lower ranking men who didn't have families to go home to. 

He shed his suit quickly, dropping the clothing articles one by one as the water in the shower warmed up. He stepped into the shower scrubbing Boris's stench off of his skin, not willing to subject Yuuri to the man’s putrid scent. His suits would be sent to be dry cleaned in the morning, Mila knew the routine by heart. As a beta her sense of smell wasn’t as strong nor as sensitive as his was. Yuuri, as an omega, had it worse. When his skin had been scrubbed raw he finally stepped out of the shower into his soft comfortable pajamas and sought out Yuuri eager to see his beloved once again. Now free of Boris Viktor noticed a sweet scent in the air. He shook his head, putting the strange alluring scent out of mind and headed off to find Yuuri. 

He found his mate in the garden with Otabek and Yurio, Makka lay on her back receiving belly rubs from Yuuri while Akira played tug-o-war with Yurio. Makka noticed him first quickly getting to her feet and running towards him. Viktor smiled and rubbed her behind and her floppy ears. 

"Vitya, you’re home." Viktor felt Yuuri’s arms wrap around his waist, nuzzling his cute face into his shirt, Yuuri's blue rimmed glasses pressing against his chest. Viktor didn't hesitate to envelop Yuuri in his arms. As he pressed a kiss to the top of his head he noted the sweet scent coming from Yuuri. Was his mate pregnant?


	11. Confrontation, insecurities, and skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri admits he's pregant outloud and cleans a skull with yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong.  
> If you enjoyed the chapter or want to see something let me know down in the commets below i respond to everyone.

Yuuri woke the same way as he usually did, in a puppy pile and Viktor gone from the bed, the sheets on Viktor's side of the bed cold. But an unfortunate new usual was the nausea that churned in his gut. He began to take deep breaths until he could sit up and grab the ginger chews he had started using after Saturday. He popped one into his mouth and waited until the ginger began to ease his nausea a bit. Makka whined and nosed his arm. Yuuri stroked her soft curls with one hand and sought out Arika’s fur with the other. His eyes closed as he continued to breathe deep and slow. He had a feeling that he'd still end up puking. It hadn't been this bad before. 

Yuuri was glad that while shopping he had the opportunity to send Viktor for something and had bought a pregnancy test. It was currently in his suitcase waiting for Saturday. 

There was banging from the other side of his bedroom door. Akira and Malka started barking. 

"Oi, Katsudon! Beka’s making breakfast." Yuri's voice called from behind the closed door.

"I'll be there in a moment." Yuuri rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet before brushing his teeth. He rather enjoyed having a long soak in the mornings when he had nothing planned, but the unexpected company of Yuri and Otabek changed those plans. Instead he stepped into the shower for a quick wash. 

As he stepped out of the shower Yuuri had to dodge two dog tongues as they tried to lick the water drops from his skin. Yuuri grabbed one of Viktor’s loose shirts and the elephant pants Phichit got him. The dogs trailed behind him as he left his room. 

Otabek was at the oven taking out little dishes of porridge and placing them on the stove top. Yuri sat on the cushions with his phone in hand. 

"Oi, Katsudon, since we're staying here for a few days, and when we go with you and the old man to Japan, can I bring my cat?" Yuri asked in his demanding sorta way.

Yuuri joined the young blond alpha. "I don't see why not. We're bringing Akira with us, my aunt is going to watch him and get his training started while I'm busy with my heat. Vitya says the only reason we're not bringing Makka is because she doesn't travel very well anymore."

Yuuri saw the relief in the alpha’s shoulders. "I'll bring her by later, she's so much better than your dog's." 

Otabek placed the porridge in front of them. There were blueberries, mangos, and strawberries on top. Yuri immediately picked up a spoon and started to dig in.

"This looks really good, Otabek, thank you." It also looked easy on his stomach. He began to eat the warm sweet breakfast. 

"My mother used to make it," The beta repiled. "She said it was good for morning sickness."

Yuuri choked on his spoon. He managed to swallow the porridge before he spit it across his new table. Yuri tried to help by whacking him on the back a few times. When the coughing subsided Yuuri had time to panic. He didn't have tsuwari (morning sickness) because that meant admitting he was pregnant. Because what if he wasn't in fact pregnant? What if he was just sick? What if there was something seriously wrong with him? 

Yuuri laughed and, even to his own ears, it sounded fake. "Morning sickness. I don't know what you mean!" 

Otabek just watched him while he ate his porridge. Yuri was silent on the matter. Only the sound of spoons scrapping the ceramic and chewing could be heard. Yuuri squirmed in his seat, he wasn't used to the silent treatment. Betas were hard to handle as they were not affected by his scent nor his charms as an omega. Otabek was even harder to read his stoic face blank.

Thankfully, Yuri broke the silence. "Just admit it already! Phiciht and Beka are both betas and can smell the fact that you're pregnant. There's no point in hiding it! What the fuck are you so afraid of?"

"I'll tell you what I'm afraid of! That one day Viktor will wake up and realize that he doesn't love me, that he'd rather go back to sleeping with other people! My body will change drastically with pregnancy, and there are so many beautiful people out there and Viktor could have anyone he wanted! So excuse me if I'm not ready to confront my fears!" Yuuri burst out, he hadn't even been ready to admit it to him self.

The room got quiet again as Yuuri finished his breakfast. He stood up with as much dignity he could muster and took care of his dirty dishes. "Now I'm going to check on my skull, who won't ask me any questions." With no reply from ethier man Yuuri let the dogs into the garden as he stepped outside. 

The skull was cleaned of its flesh and looked ready for the next step, simmering in washing powder. Yuuri however was not ready to go back inside, not after baring his insecurities and feelings of inadequacy. 

He took a seat on the newly built wooden swing, the dark blue cushion protecting him from any stray splinters. Makka joined him on the seat while Akira dug a hole by the tree. Yuuri stroked Makka’s soft curls. He closed his eyes only for a moment, not meaning to fall asleep as the swing rocked back and forth, the morning sun warming him while the poodle snoozed beside him. 

Yuuri woke with a start as the swing jerked and the scent of Yuri and food greated him.

"Here," Yuri held a paper bag towards him. "It's something my dedushka (grandfather) made, he used to sell piroshki when he still lived in Moscow, before I could move him here."

Yuuri took the offering and took a bite, he was shocked when he tasted egg and crispy pork. "What is this?" 

"Katsudon piroshki." The blond informed him, looking pleased with himself.

"These are really good, thank you, Yuri." 

They sat swinging, sharing the piroshki together, and watching the dogs play.

"What was it you said about a skull this morning?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, I'll show you," Yuuri headed towards his skull. "I need to finish it," Yuuri picked up the skull.

Yuri looked at his skull. "Where did you get a human skull? I thought you were talking about some animal’s skull."

"Viktor gave it to me." Hopefully this wouldn't be the last skull he'd receive or the last bone. Maybe he could ask for a heart, maybe there was a way to preserve one. 

"Wait, is that the spy?" Yuri asked.

"It was. I have a friend who loves bones, he sent instructions on how to properly take care of bones to preserve them. I plan on turning it into a makeup brush holder." 

"Can I help? And maybe next time you have any bones you could show me how to do what you did."

"I could do that.”

They headed back inside leaving the dogs to play, they had a filled water dish and could come in at any time. Yuuri placed the skull on some aluminum foil and took out the large pot he got for just this purpose. Once it was filled with water he let Yuri put the washing powder and skull inside the warm water. 

"Ok so we need to simmer it but not boil it. Gaung Hung told me never to boil a bone."

"Why not?" Yuri asked.

"He said, and I quote, it makes any fat present thinner, so it can soak inside the actual bone, and it will lock the fat inside the bone when it cools. The fat will come to the surface over time and make your bones look rubbish and horrible." 

"Ahh, if I bring over any dead animals I find that the cats leave me can you help me clean them?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I can do that; as long as we take pictures for my friend." Guang hung loved bones and had a collection he had shared pictures of with Yuuri.

Yuri's cat wound herself around both of their legs meowing. She was very fluffy with mostly light colored fur with darker brown fur around her face, paws and tail. Just how long had he been asleep for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.jakes-bones.com/p/how-to-clean-animal-bones.html?m=1  
> I have a twitter now! https://mobile.twitter.com/TilfordCrystal  
> Ill add photos and snipits of next weeks chapter thire so go and follow me!


	12. Welcome to Japan and Shchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Yuuri and Akira make it to japan where they are greeted by Yuuris aunt and Daitan. Viktor confirms Yuuris pregnancy and makes him dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas by blue_tree96 and stormsong   
> Plases leave a comment below if you like it or have an thing you wish to c.

Viktor kept his arm secure around Yuuri's waist as they navigated their way through the airport. He really needed to look into a private jet. Yuuri was holding on to Akira with a death grip, his shoulders hunched inward. His body language screamed how uncomfortable he was. Yuuri had been sick most of the plane ride. Another alpha got too close causing Viktor to growl with a warning. He was grateful that Mila had the foresight to send their luggage ahead of time leaving Viktor to carry their carry on bags and Akira's things. Yuuri needed the dog more than he needed to carry his stuff. Viktor had no time to figure out why Yuuri's scent had changed, he had a theory but wanted to be certain before talking to Yuuri about it. This was unfamiliar territory and they wear looking for unfamiliar faces...to him that is. Yuuri knew what Daitan and his aunt looked like. 

"There they are," Yuuri spoke.

Viktor followed Yuuri's gaze, spotting a petite Japanese woman and a tall redhead. The redhead seemed to have spotted them as well and began to wave her arm over her head. Yuuri led the way over, some of the tension leaving his body. 

"Yuuri!" The redhead enveloped both of them in a hug, she was even taller than he was. "And this little guy must be Akira, hello handsome." She cooed. 

Viktor did not pout at being ignored in favor of a dog. The Japanese woman turned to him, her voice soft, yet commanding. "Welcome, Nikiforov-san, I am Daitan and this is Leslie, are you ready to go?" She gave a small bow. 

"It's nice to meet you both. Yes, we are, it was a long flight and we are quite eager to head to our new second home." Coming from the two betas Viktor could smell orange peels, maple, sandalwood and jasmine, lemon, cedar scents. 

"I can take Akira's things, after all this little guy is coming with me for a few days." Leslie said, holding Akira with one arm reaching for his stuff. 

Viktor handed the stuff over, "He should have everything he needs."

Daitan led the group out of the airport. Leslie waved goodbye as she headed towards her own car. They stepped into the back of a large sleek limo. The inside only smelled of Daitan, which was pleasant, not to have too many foreign scents around his mate. Just Daitan's scent of orange peels, maple and sandalwood. Yuuri tucked himself next to Viktor laying his soft head on his chest. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri as the omega quickly succumbed to the jet lag. As the lights and sights of Tokyo passed by and he was sure Yuuri was asleep he spoke.

"Have you noticed the change in Yuuri's scent?" He asked, he was certain it wasn't just him but it couldn't hurt to make sure. 

Daitan nodded, "Oh, definitely, my pdaughter smells similar right now."

"I haven't spent much time around other omegas before, but Yuuri has been sleeping more often, been moody, and he was sick on the plane ride. I have my suspicions though and would like some confirmation before discussing it with Yuuri." Yuuri, his mate, his pregnant mate. Viktor couldn't wait until he began to show. His alpha was pleased at how quickly they bred their lovely mate. 

"If you're talking about his pregnancy, you're correct. I could give you the number to a good doctor if you'd like? I can also make an appointment for the two of you," Daitan offered.

"I would appreciate that." Viktor gave her a smile. 

They exchanged numbers before the car stopped. Viktor followed Daitan out carrying a sleeping Yuuri in his arms. It was just their first meeting all over again. Yuuri was heavier in his arms than last time with a more solid feeling, his soft round face tucked against Viktor's neck seeking comfort in his sleep. They could talk later after Yuuri woke up. 

After Daitan led them to their apartment and unlocked the door. She took him to their bedroom where the bed they picked out was waiting. Viktor placed his sleeping mate on the bed, he placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead before covering him. 

When he made his way to the living room Daitan was still waiting for him. "Here is your key. The appointment is Monday morning, shall I have a car ready for you?"

"If you would." 

"Yuuri prefers taking public transportation whenever he can," Daitan warned him. "He didn't want to bother any of our drivers. Omegas are not permitted to drive,"

Viktor couldn't remember the last time he took public transportation, save for the airplanes. Yuuri always drove one of his many cars, so this new information was a bit strange to him. "Thank you for your help, shall I walk you out?" At this point he wanted some alone time with his mate in the new penthouse. He needed time to make sure the place smelled like him. Yuuri could scent their place later after he woke up.

"No need, Nikiforov-san. I left you a packet of information on the kitchen table, please call if you need anything. You are family of the Yakuza after all." Daitan left the apartment, leaving Viktor alone.

The place smelled empty and sterile with only faint wisps of others. The kitchen held the strongest whiff of a mated alpha and omega couple. It might be from the couple that Yuuri mentioned. Viktor ran his hands and wrists over the counter tops and kitchen sink before taking out the ingredients he would need. Viktor wasn't much of a cook but the need to provide his mate was strong. Viktor took out his phone and called his babushka (grandma). He wanted to make sure that this was the best soup he could possibly make.

"Vitenka?" His babushkas (grandma's) voice came through the phone. "You never call, did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. I just need some help making Shchi for Yuuri." 

Tatiana's soft laugh could be heard over the phone, "Your grandpa used to make the exact same thing for me. Of course I'll help you impress your little mate." 

~~~

Viktor was just putting in the cabbage, carrots, and onions when he heard Yuuri shuffle in. The omega quickly wrapped his arms around Viktor resting his head on his back, a soft purr vibrating through his shirt. 

"Mm, I didn't know you could cook," Yuuri placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before releasing him. 

"Just a few things, it's something my dedushka (grandpa) used to make my babushka (grandma)." They could talk while they ate. "It's almost done, just a few more minutes."

"What is it?" Yuuri ask

"Shchi, here have a whiff." Viktor lifted the lid for Yuuri.

One whiff had Yuuri looking green as he clamped his hand over his mouth before he rushed to the sink retching as his body tried to empty whatever was left from being sick earlier. Viktor rubbed his mates back as Yuuri spit stomach juice in the sink. When Yuuri had stopped heaving Viktor knew it was time to bring up the pregnancy subject.

"Yuuri, we need to talk. You've been keeping something from me, I should have been more observant as well, but there's no time like the present to talk about this, about you being pregnant." 

"I'm sorry, I was just scared; my anxiety doesn't make it any easier. I did bring a pregnancy test with me. I was going to take it tomorrow after it was clear my heat wasn't going to happen." 

"Daitan made us a doctor's apartment for Monday, but in the meantime you need something to eat and it looks like the soup I made is out of the question."

"We could go out, I really don't feel like cooking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter now where i post pictures and previews of the next weeks chapter.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/TilfordCrystal 
> 
> https://vikalinka.com/restorative-beef-cabbage-soup-shchi/#


	13. Sushi is ok in Japan for pregnant women?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you all enjoy and leave a comment below if you like it or have a good idea you want to see.   
> I did my homework on pregancy in Japan, it is in fact ok to eat sushi thire.   
> https://blog.gaijinpot.com/pregnant-in-japan-survival-guide/#:~:text=To%20counteract%20convenience%20store%20food,peaches%2C%20pineapples%2C%20and%20grapes.  
> https://jpninfo.com/25598  
> https://wehavekids.com/having-baby/12-Things-You-May-Find-Different-About-Being-Pregnant-In-Japan

Yuuri felt a small sense of relief at the fact that almost everything was out in the open. He got ready to head out slipping on a simple sundress, forgoing a bra. He thought about putting a Yukkata on, but he wasn't in the mood for the hassle they could be. He went to meet Viktor in the kitchen. The pot holding the soup was gone. Yuuri felt guilty that Vitya's soup went to waste. Maybe they could invite Kenjirou and Seung-gil over and serve the soup, Yuuri would just have to stay away from it. Although he wasn't sure on how good it was, best to stick with Katsudon. He knew Kenjirou and Seung-gil both enjoyed it. 

"Vitya, are you ready to go? I know of a place within walking distance," Yuuri called out in search of his mate. When he got no response Yuuri headed out to the living room, "Viktor?" He spotted the alpha out on the balcony looking out at the Tokyo skyline. His arms were leaning against the railing, the wind played with his silver hair, and the setting sun cast him a glow in soft light. Yuuri hadn't realized how late it was. 

Seeing his handsome gorgeous mate brought up the fears he had as his body began to change. Yuuri needed a plan for when Viktor's attention and affection left him cold as Viktor lost interest and desire in him. He wouldn't sit and watch Viktor sleep around, he wouldn't sit and wait for Viktor to force him to leave. As soon as any sign showed up Yuuri would leave for Japan. 

"Tokyo is so different from St. Petersburg, even in ways that are different from Paris. This is my first time here." Viktor turns to him, "I'm glad I get to see it with you. I'd love to take you to Paris someday." Yuuri joined his mate on the balcony enjoying the feeling of Viktor’s strong arms wrapped around him. The alpha’s large hands resting on his middle, Yuuri resisted the urge to suck it in. 

"My babushka (grandma) lives there currently. She used to take us there during the summer for a month. We had tutors so we'd all go a month here and there during the winter. I want to show you and our pups the world." Viktor sounded wistful almost far off in the distance.

"Mm, I'd like that, but first it's my turn to show you Tokyo and then Hasetsu." He hoped that Viktor loved Japan.

Viktor placed a kiss on his head, "But first food. I know for a fact you haven't eaten since this morning."

"Well, you're in luck. I know a great place within walking distance from here, just a few blocks away. It shouldn't be too long of a walk," just like a half hour or so away.

"Lead the way, zvezda moya (my star)."

~~~

"I thought you said only a few blocks," Viktor accused after they arrived with a pout.

"It was! It was only half an hour." 

"You're lucky you're so cute," Viktor teased him, wrapping an arm around his waist, his large pale hand resting once again on his belly.

"Yūri, are? (Yuuri, is that you?)" A familiar voice spoke, drawing his attention. A beta with pink hair stood with a set of menus. Chesi had been a friendly face every time he came to Tokyo. 

"Kon'nichiwa, Cheshi, mata oaidekiteureshīdesu (Hello, Chesi, it's nice to see you again.)" Yuuri smiled at his old friend.

"Anata wa dokoni ita? Watashi ga anata ni atte kara sū-kagetsu ga keika shimashita. (Where have you been? It's been months since I've seen you.)" Chesi placed her hands on her hips, "Watashi wa anata no koto o shinpai shite imashita, (I was worried about you,)"

"Watashi wa Roshia ni hikkoshimashita. (I moved to Russia.)" He also had been busy with Phitcit in Hetsutue. 

"Dōshite? Totemo samukute tōi! (Why? It's so cold and far away!)" Chesi asked with a wrinkled nose. Although she had a point about it being cold. When he first arrived they still had snow on the ground. 

"Watashi no nakama to issho ni, (To be with my mate,)" if there was one way to stop the questions was to induce Viktor. "Cheshi wa vu~ikutoru ni atta, (Chesi meet Viktor,) Viktor this is Chesi."

"It's nice to meet you," Viktor smiled charmingly, easily winning Chesi over. Thankfully he didn't wink or eles Chesi might have fainted.

"Nice to meet you as well. Yūri! Naze son'na hansamuna arufa o kakushite iru nodesu ka! Doko de nyūshu dekimasu ka? (Yuuri! Why have you been hiding such a handsome alpha! Where can I get one?)" 

Yuuri couldn't contain the smirk that speared on his lips, "Roshia o tamesu (Try Russia.)"

Chesi laughed, "Tabun watashi wa surudeshou! Oshaberi ni komaru mae ni, tēburu ni tsu misete (Maybe I will! Let me show you two to your table before I get into trouble for gossiping.)" She led them to a table by the window, one of Yuuri's favourite spots. By a window but not right next to the entrance. She placed the menus in front of them. "Chotto jikan ga hitsuyōdesu ka? (Do you need a moment?)"

"Tako, ikura, hokki, nattomakki, maguro o itadakimasu. Sushi ga hajimete no kata e no osusume wa arimasu ka? (I'll have some Tako, Ikura, Hokki, Nattomakki and Maguro. Do you have any recommendations for those who are new to sushi?)" Yuuri asked, watching his mate study the menu, mostly looking at the lovely photography. Chesi took the photos herself and was working at her family's sushi place while in school. He had ordered a bit more than normal but figured Viktor might want to try some of his as well. 

"Mā, tenpura rōru to supaishīna kanirōru wa gaikoku hito no ma de hontōni ninki ga arimasu. (Well, the Tempura Roll and the spicy crab rolls are really popular among foreigners.)" She said, pointing them out to Viktor. 

"Ooh, those look good, zaichik (bunny), she said crab right? And the tempura looks like shrimp," Viktor had mostly picked up food words when learning Japanese. "Yuuri, how do I order them?"

Yuuri spoke slowly, enunciating his words. "Sorezore hitotsuzutsu onegaishimasu. (One of each please.)" 

Viktor nodded and attempted to repeat the words. Chesi giggled at his mispronunciation as she took their menus. 

Viktor turned to him. "Yuuri, are you sure you should be eating raw fish?" He asked concern lacing his voice.

Yuuri looked at him in bewilderment, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be able to eat raw fish? Takashi would eat sushi while pregnant, there was nothing about it in the pamphlets Takashi received during his first doctor visit after finding out he was pregnant. We read them together." 

"Well, that's how it is in Russia, also I would like to see these pamphlets." 

"Well, when we go to the doctor's Monday there will be plenty." Yuuri reassured his mate.

Chesi came back with their orders and two sets of chopsticks. "Hoka ni hitsuyōna koto ga areba oshirase kudasai. (Let me know if you need anything else.)"

"Arigatō, Cheshi. (Thank you, Chesi.)" Yuuri licked his lips. He missed fresh sushi so much, it wasn't something he could really make for himself. It took years to become a sushi chef. "You want to eat the whole roll in one bite if you can," Yuuri explained as he took the chopsticks and turned them upside down using the thick end incase Viktor wanted to share, and dipped the Maguro in a bit of soy before slipping the fish and rice into his mouth. "Mmmm." 

Viktor smiled watching him, "You’re so adorable when you enjoy food."

"Vitya," Yuuri mumbled, blushing. His mate always said such embarrassing things to him that made his heart race and his cheeks flush. 

Viktor chuckled before looking at the plate, "Is there a reason you used the other end of your chopsticks? And what's the pink stuff on the side?"

"In case you want to try some; you can use your chopsticks the normal way with your two rolls. The pink stuff is ginger, and is used as a palate cleanser between different sushi," Yuuri explained. 

"Oh, okay. What exactly are you eating?" Viktor slid one of his carb rolls into his mouth as he waited for him to explain.

"This is Tako, its octopus. Ikura is salmon roe, all the red beads are the eggs from the salmon. Hokki is surf clam." Viktor might like that one. "See the little brown space that's natto, Nattomakki is a type of sushi roll that has fermented soybeans in the middle, natto can be a bit of an acquired taste. Mari hates it, she doesn't even like the smell. Next up is Maguro which is tuna," Yuuri finished.

Viktor swallowed his crab roll before speaking, "Wow, I would have never guessed any of that." Viktor nibbled on the ginger with a grimace before asking another question. "Which one should I try first?"

"The Hokki I think, then if you like it maybe the Maguro if you're wanting to try raw fish." 

The rest of that date passed by quickly as Yuuri watched his mate try and enjoy some of the tastes and textures of the raw forms of fish, as Viktor had begged him to order more for him to try. He had to stop Viktor from tipping when the aloha paid for there meal. They walked home pleasantly stuffed, the lights of Tokyo illuminating their walk home. 


	14. Doctor's appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor calls his remaing family meber about yuuri and they go to the doctor's and hear the babies heart beats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong   
> Hope you all like it. Please leave a comment if you liked it or want to see something.

Viktor rubbed Yuuri's back as he vomited into the toilet. It wasn't like he wasn't used to bodily fluids, people tend to produce them when tortured, not to mention the smell of a dead decaying body. This, however, was difficult watching his mate suffer and being unable to do a thing about it. Yuuri sat there panting for a few moments before flushing the toilet.

"Why don't you have a nice soak in the tub, we still have time before the doctor's appointment,” Viktor suggested as Yuuri brushed his teeth. 

"Yeah, that sounds heavenly," Yuuri said with a smile. "What do you think about inviting Kenjirou and Seung-gil over for dinner?"

"I would love to meet your friends, Solnyshko (small sun)," Viktor smilled. Besides he would get the chance to shove Yuuri's pregnancy in the other alpha’s face. "When do you want to tell your family?"

"After the doctor's appointment I'll Skype them, you can tell who ever you want although Yuri knows and so does Chris, and Phichit figured it out and you know how he is,” Yuuri yelled over the sound of rushing water.

Viktor felt hurt that he was one of the last people to know about Yuuri being pregnant. Almost as if Yuuri didn't trust him or care enough to be honest. Viktor could have paid better attention to the signs and symptoms, that were, looking back, obvious. It was something he would continue to feel incredibly guilty over for years to come. He really needed to be a better alpha and mate to Yuuri. 

Viktor looked at his phone, Yakov most likely already knew before he himself did. His parents and dedushka (grandpa) were all dead; it only left one person for him to call. Viktor waited as the phone on the other end rang. 

"Hello? Vitenka?" His babushkas (grandma's) voice spoke from the other end. 

"Hi, babushka (Grandma), I have some news for you, Yuuri's pregnant!" Viktor couldn't contain his glee, he was going to be a father. 

"Oh, Vitenka, I'm so happy for you! I'll have to come for a visit!" She had moved out a year after dedushka had died choosing to live in Paris. 

"Right now we're in Japan, but we'll return home in late August." They could turn the bedroom closest to them into a nursery, and back in St. Petersburg there was already a nursery ready for them to make their own. It had been his when he had been a pup, just the thought of his own pups sleeping in the nursery filled him with happiness and joy. 

"Vitya? Do you want to join me in the bath?" His mate asked, poking his head out the door. 

"Of course, lapochka (sweetie pie), I'll be there in just a moment." 

"Don't forget to wash in the shower first," Yuuri reminded him before returning to the bathroom. 

"I hope you're treating that boy of yours well," the or else was heavily applied. "Make sure Yurotchka is behaving himself, you know he has issues trusting omegas. Goodness knows that mother of his was not a good example. Nikolai did his best, what a dear man he is." 

"Things were a bit rocky at first, but they are getting along well. You should see how protective he can be." It took a load off his mind to have help keeping his mate safe when he couldn't be there. 

"I'm glad things are working out well."

"So am I," even if there were still things that they needed to talk about.

After saying goodbye to his babushka (grandma) he joined his mate in the tub after showering off first.

~~~

They sat in the waiting room of one Dr. Takahashi. Viktor had done a bit of research on them and had been pleased to find out that they were an expert on omega pregnancies. Yuuri deserved only the best. 

"Nikiforov-Katsuki Yuuri?" A nurse called his mate's name.

"Hai, watashidesu, (Yes, that’s me,)" Yuuri spoke, standing.

"Isha wa ima anata ni aimasu. (The doctor will see you now.)" 

They walked down the short hallway following the nurse inside a room where she took his basic information. It wasn't long until the doctor arrived. They were an older alpha male. 

He greeted them with a kind smile, "Good afternoon." He spoke in accented Enlgish much to Viktors relief. "I would like to do a few tests to determine your health and how far along you are, and then we can get you ready for an ultrasound. Did you follow the intrusions beforehand?" 

Yuuri nooded, "Yes."

After a few tests the doctor came back. "Looks like you're about seven weeks along," He said before handing over a pink key chain. "Here is your maternity mark."

Yuuri took it in his hand, clipping the small thing to his purse. Viktor would look at it later.

"Yuuri, do you think it was the night of the hotel?" That was right before his rut, but his rut would have put Yuuri at six weeks. 

Yuuri looked at him pink, dusting his cheeks, his eyes shiny as he gave him a small smirk. "Perhaps."

Viktor watched as they prepped Yuuri for the ultrasound eager to see his pups. Yuuri took his hand as they ran the wand over his belly. "Oh, Vitya, look!" Yuuri exclaimed as a black and white image appeared on the screen, they seemed to be blobs. 

"Congrats, you are having quadruplets," the doc pointed at some of the blobs on screen. "Would you like to hear their heartbeats today?"

"Yes!" They said in unison, Yuuri looked at him and they shared a smile. 

The sound of heartbeats filled the room and Viktor's heart. He could feel tears filling his eyes, Yuuri was full on crying. "Vitya, that’s - that’s our pups." 

"Yes, moya lyubov' (my love), yes, that is our pups,'' Viktor rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s scent gland. 

"I'll print out a copy of the ultrasound and a recording of their heartbeats and give you two a moment to yourselves. Let me know when you're ready," the doctor said before leaving. 

"Four pups, Yuuri, four!" The tears pricking at his eyes began to trail down his cheeks. "I love you, Yuuri," Viktor cupped Yuuri's precious face in his hands wiping at the falling tears with his thumbs. 

Yuuri wiped the tears from Viktor’s cheeks. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is pregant with quads! They are about the size of blueberries at 7 weeks. 
> 
> In case the pic doesnt show  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=maternity+mark&client=ms-android-cricket-us-revc&biw=412&bih=695&sxsrf=ALeKk00VZfcd0xMq5nei8TakqnRotd_EJw:1601913476098&source=lnms&tbm=isch#imgrc=wrp__cMzFsVpsM


	15. Chocolate and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy.  
> Yuuris 7 weeks pregnant with quads.  
> Please leave a comment below, i love reading them.

On the way home Yuuri wanted choclate and sex, he wanted to cover Viktor in choclate and lick it off him. He wanted Viktor to feed him chocolate and then eat him out. He was already getting wet thinking about it. Yuuri tapped on the glass separating them from the driver.

The driver rolled it down, "Don'na goyōdeshou ka? (How can I help you?)"

"Pan-ya ni isoide tachiyotte moraemasu ka? (Could we make a quick stop to a bakery?)" Yuuri asked

"Mochiron, watashi wa anata ga nozomu tokoronara doko e demo tsurete iku koto ga dekimasu, (Of course, I can take you anywhere you wish, Yuuri-san)," the driver replied. 

"Arigatōgozaimashita (Thank you,)" Yuuri sat back and watched the driver roll the window back up before he moved to straddle Viktor’s lap. 

He took his mate’s face in his hands kissing Viktor’s lips, their tongues dancing as the alpha’s large hands settled on his hips. Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s hands moved from his hips down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks. Yuuri broke the kiss, a trail of saliva fell between their bodies. Yuuri rubbed against Viktor’s growing erection; they didn't have much time until the driver stopped at a bakery and Yuuri wanted to make the most of the short time they had. Nethier of them will reach orgasm until they’re home, there Viktor could fuck him any way he wished to. Yuuri wasn't too fussy so long as he was good and fucked whether bent over the kitchen counters, pressed against the shower wall, out on the balcony, or in their nest. 

Yuuri began to suck a mark on Viktor’s neck, the alpha was HIS! Yuuri was carrying four of the alpha’s pups. Yet the only thing on his mind (save chocolate) was being filled with his alpha's cock as he was pumped full of cum. "Vitya," Yuuri moaned, unbuttoning Viktor’s shirt sucking and nibbling, marking the alpha more. 

"Fuck, Yuuri!" His alpha groaned, grinding his large alpha cock up against his smaller one, their clothes standing in between the need to be touched. 

The car came to a stop, Yuuri grinned down at Viktor, the alpha's eyes were dark with desire, his neck and chest covered in red marks that left Yuuri's omega purring with possessive delight. "Come now, Vitya, it's time to get out," Yuuri teased the alpha as he climbed off his lap and opened the door not bothering to wait for the driver. He recognized the bakery they were stopped in front of. He took a deep breath inhaling the delectable scents of the baked goods. 

Yuuri didn't wait to see if Viktor would follow him, after all the alpha had been sporting quite the erection when he had left him. Yuuri stepped into the adorable bakery and sighed over the beautiful treats displayed in the glass cases, he had nearly forgotten just how many desserts had mochi. Yuuri was definitely picking up some of that, but his main focus was chocolate. Maybe he could cover the mochi or maybe Taiyaki in the chocolate. The chocolate sponge cake roll would be wonderful for dessert tonight. He was definitely going to get Taiyaki, the fish shaped treat that had been a favorite of his and Mari’s growing up. 

"Kon'nichiwa, yōkoso. Nanika otetsudai dekiru koto wa arimasu ka? (Hello and welcome, is there anything I can help you with?)" An older alpha asked, her face kind as she glanced down at his maternity mark hanging from his bag. " Tsuika matawa henkō shitai koto ga areba, yorokonde taiō sa sete itadakimasu. (If there's anything you want to add or change I'd be more than happy to accomodate you.)"

"Arigatōgozaimashita. Mazu, chokorētosuponjirōru, gyūhi, bo tamochi, kusamochi o itadakemasu ka? Sorenara, tai-yaki o chokorēto ni hitashite mo kamawanai nonara, sore wa subarashī kotodesu. Ā, chokorēto to razuberī no kēki no suraisu (Thank you. First, can I have the chocolate sponge roll, some gyūhi, a few Botamochi, and some Kusa mochi? Then, if you don't mind dipping the Taiyaki in chocolate, that would be wonderful. Oh and a slice of the chocolate and raspberry cake,)" Yurri asked, hopeful. 

The alpha nodded, "Mochiron, wareware wa dekimasu (Of course, we can.)" She began to bag and box the normal requested items. " (When my mate was pregnant she was crazy about all thing's mochi,)" She slid the large bag over and the slice of raspberry chocolate cake over the counter. "Sugu ni tai-yaki de modotte kimasu (I'll be back with your Taiyaki in just a moment.)"

Yuuri heard the door open behind him as his mate joined him, "Are you having a cravings, zaichik (bunny)?" Viktor asked, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

Yuuri looked up at Viktor who was gazing down at him with a soft expression on his face. 

"Maybe. Chocolate just sounded really good right now and then I saw all the mochi and wanted it," Yuuri took the cake slice and slid a fork into the chocolate confection. He moaned and purred as the chocolate hit his tongue. The only thing that would be better would be to eat it off of Viktor’s body. 

They paid after adding the Taiyaki and headed back home. 

~~~

Yuuri put away all his goodies before turning back to his mate. Yuuri brought Viktor’s face close to his devouring the alpha’s lips, he had been nice and shared his cake with the alpha. Yuuri could still taste it on his tongue. As Viktor picked him up Yuuri broke the kiss in order to moan, his alpha was so strong. He wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist. "Vitya, please fuck me, I need it." 

Viktir groaned and carried him to their bedroom kissing his neck and behind his ear. Sending shivers down his spine. Viktor dropped him in their nest and quickly pulled off his pants and panties, his alpha buried himself between Yuuri’s legs. 

"Ahh! Oooohh!" Yuuri moaned as Viktor’s tongue curled his throbbing clit before moving up his small shaft. Yuuri grabbed fistfuls of Viktor’s silver hair as the alpha pleasured him. He clenched down on Viktor’s fingers as he slid them into his sopping wet hole. The fingers curled over his g-spot causing Yuuri to see stars. He was so sensitive and he knew why. His hips bucked as Viktor continued to eat him as if he was starving and Yuuri was his last meal. 

"Come for me," his alpha growled, teasing his clit and g-spot at the same time. Yuuri could feel the wetness underneath him from his weeping cunt. The command was all he needed to come covering Viktor’s face in his secretions as he painted his own belly with semen, but it wasn't enough. 

"Vitya! Please fuck me! Fuck me now!" Yuuri demanded, desperate to be filled with Viktor’s thick alpha cock. 

"So impatient," Viktor teased him before moving up to kiss him, Yuuri could feel Viktor’s erection through the alpha’s pants. 

"And you are wearing too many clothes," Yuuri began to slide Viktor’s pants off needing Viktor to move as they stooped at the knees. 

Viktor stood up and finished undressing, unbuttoning his shirt with agonizingly slow moments. His chest was covered in the marks Yuuri had left. Yuuri began to stroke his leaking erection in an effort to hurry his mate along. Viktor growled and lightly swatted his hand away. 

"That is mine," the alpha growled.

Yuuri moaned, "Then take me, make me yours!" 

Viktor pinned his hands above his head using the strength in his larger frame to easily pin Yuuri to bed, not that Yuuri would want to escape. He felt Viktor’s large cock against his pussy lips before he felt him breach him, spreading him open before bottoming out. Viktor set a harsh pace, Yuuri arched his back and cried out. Viktor’s lips found their way to his sensitive nipples, driving Yuuri over the edge once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter now under Crystal Tilford i post previws for the next chatper.
> 
> Next week viktor trys to make Katsudon and they talk finally


	16. Viktor can't cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy.

Viktor watched Yuuri doze in their nest with a soft smile. He took the pamphlets and information the doctor had given them, thankfully they were in english. He wanted to be there for Yuuri every step of the way, he was going to be the best alpha. First though he needed to find out if raw fish was okay to eat during pregnancy. There was nothing stating raw fish was bad, there was even a picture of one of the raw fish sushis they had shared stating it was a healthy meal option. 

"Well, looks like you were right, Spyashchaya krasavitsa (sleeping beauty)." Viktor spoke softly to his sleeping mate. 

According to the pamphlets the morning sickness would continue until at least thirteen weeks, as would the fatigue. Yuuri was seven weeks along and the pups were about the size of blueberries. Viktor contuited to read until Yuuri's alarm for four to start dinner, Viktor watched his mate as he began to stir and quickly turned the alarm off. Viktor watched sleep overcome Yuuri as he settled back down. His mate needed his rest; besides he had seen Yuuri cook katsudon enough times it couldn't be that hard. Viktor quietly slid from the nest resisting the urge to plant a kiss on his Spyashchaya krasavitsa, (sleeping beauty) for it might awaken him. 

Viktor scoured the internet for an easy to understand recipe for katsudon and began his search for the ingredients. "At least I know what pork, egg, soy sauce, and an onion looks like," he muttered to himself before staring at the cabinet searching for mirin and dashi. Viktor grabbed what he hoped were the right items and started on the rice. "It shouldn't be that hard, Yuuri just puts it in his rice cooker." Viktor went hunting for the familiar device his mate used almost every day. 

Viktor plugged the rice cooker in and stared in befuddlement at the foriegn symbols. Was this how Yuuri felt staring at Cyrillic? Viktor tried pressing a few buttons only to have the thing start beeping non stop. He quickly unplugged the angry rice cooker before it could wake his Yuuri. 

<>

**Viktor**

How long do you cook rice for?

**Yurio**

y the fuck r u cooking?

**Viktor**

Yuuris alseep he needs his rest now how long do you cook rice for?

**Yurio**

Half an hour dont forget to put in butter and salt and dont burn it!!!

<>

Viktor huffed and rolled his eyes, Yuri had so little faith in his cooking abilities. He'd show him. Vikor grabbed a big pot and filled it with rice and water, he slid a stick of butter and a handful of salt in before turning the stove on to boil. 

"That wasn't so hard, what's next?" Viktor consulted his phone and continued on with the cooking process. 

Everything was ready to cook. He filled a different pot with oil and grabbed the messy looking breaded pork chops by the bone sticking out. "Maybe I should have removed the bone first," he muttered to himself, “or looked at directions a little bit more closely." They began to sizzle and he dumped the onions in next following it with the sauce and the scrambled egg. "That wasn't so hard!" Just then the rice pot began to spill over onto the stove. "Blyad'! (Fuck!)" Viktor panicked and turned the stove off and moved the pot, but the rice began to burn on the still hot stove and the rest of the katsudon he had forgotten about began to smoke sending the fire alarm screaming. "der'mo! (Shit!)" Viktor grabbed a towel and waved it in front of the alarm. 

"Vitya, what happened? Are you okay?" Yuuri came running in looking worried only wearing one of Viktors shirts. The omega looked around his gaze landing on the stove. "Viktor, were you trying to cook something?"

Viktor looked over at his sweet omega, he had wanted to show his wonderful mate that he was a good alpha and could provide for him and their pups. "I was trying to make katsudon so you could sleep more." He looked at the distartor he’d made not wanting to look at Yuuri. "As you can see it didn't go so well. I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you that I can be a good alpha." 

"Oh, Vicchan, you are a good alpha. Why do you think otherwise?" Yuuri asked concern lacing his voice, his smaller hand on Viktor’s shoulder.

"I didn't notice that you were pregnant, and you didn't feel like you could tell me. I must not be doing a job at being your alpha if you don't feel like you can tell me things. Even now I feel as if you're not telling me everything," Viktor admitted. He would do anything for his Yuuri. Anything to make his mate happy. 

"Oh, Vicchan," Viktor felt Yuuri’s arms around him, his head against his arm. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, my anxiety makes me terrified that you'll no longer desire me when I inevitably grow large with my pregnancy. I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else." 

"My Yuuri, I would spend every day proving that I love you, that I only want you, but you have to let me." 

"I'll try, Vicchan, I'll try." Viktor could hear the doubt in Yuuri's voice. 

Viktor turned towards Yuuri and sunk down to his knees and warped his arms around him, laying his head against Yuuri's stomach lifting his shirt up exposing the soft skin underneath. "My Yuuri, how can you look at yourself and see something that isn't beautiful. Oh, my Yuuri, you drive me crazy every day," Viktor placed a kiss to Yuuri's stomach. "I can't wait to watch you grow large and round with our pups." As Viktor began to trace the small stretch marks littering his mate’s stomach with his tongue he felt the shiver run through Yuuri's body and the scent of Yuuri's arousal began to grow as Viktor continued lavishing him in attention and love. Viktor ignored his own starting erection to focus solely on his mate. Viktor would gladly spend the rest of his life here kneeling at his mate’s feet. 


	17. Get on your knees and praise me like you shuld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor whorishps yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alart lol. I've been in the mood to wirte smut lately these two just can't keep thire hands off each other. 
> 
> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!

Yuuri bit his lip to keep from moaning as Viktor worshipped his stomach. He thread his hands through his mate’s soft silver hair. He loved to play with the strands of hair, remembering the photos of young Viktor’s longer hair. Viktor lowered his slick damped panties before picking Yuuri up and placing him on the kitchen counter. 

"I know we're pressed for time, but allow me to worship you the way you deserve," Viktor spoke looking deep into his eyes, the brilliant blue was becoming eclipsed by the alpha’s growing pupils as their scents grew heavier with arousal. Yuuri never could have imagined how much this man had come to mean to him. 

Viktor started at his feet kissing each toe before moving up over the tops of each foot trailing his kisses up to his ankles. "You have such lovely feet, the way they carry you across the dance floor making music as you glide and spin and leap." 

Yuuri moaned as Viktor continued making his way up each of his legs until reaching his knees. He could feel the growing wetness underneath him as his leaking pussy throbbed. He reached for his small cock stroking it slowly as his other hand spread his lips, his needy cunt eagerly swallowing his fingers. 

Viktor growled at the sight, "Yuuri," his eyes blown wide with lust simmering in his heated gaze. 

Yuuri smirked, "What's wrong, alpha? Should I stop?" Yuuri teased, continuing his minstarsions.

"No, don't you dare stop, blyad (fuck) your so beautiful." 

"I won't stop if you won't," Yuuri purred. 

"As my omega wishes," Viktor kissed and licked and sucked his way up Yuuri's calves and knees before sucking a large mark on each of his thighs causing Yuuri to cry out and his hips to jerk as more slick and pre cum pooled underneath his ass. "God these thighs of yours they could kill a man. I'd die happy crushed to death as I drank from your sopping cunt."

Yuuri expected Viktor to move his fingers and do just that but the alpha placed one last kiss to each thigh before moving up to his belly. 

"I love this cute little belly of yours, soft and warm." Viktor kissed his belly once more. "In Russia it's the mark of a well cared for omega." 

This was new information to Yuuri, that was not how things were done here in Japan, but Yuuri didn't dwell on those thoughts for long as Viktor lifted his shirt up further exposing his breasts. The alpha cupped each one in his large hands, his thumbs brushing over the senstice buds. "Ahhh! Viktor!" Yuuri cried as he countued to fuck him self silping in anther finger needing to be filled needing to cum. 

"So sensitive," Viktor teased, latching on to his right nipple still playing with the other. "Mm, soon these will fill with your milk," Viktor moved to the other nipple as Yuuri cried out Viktor’s name. 

"Please, Vitya! I need you please!" Yuuri begged. 

Viktor knelt down once more, he moved Yuuri’s hand from his dripping needy hole and replaced Yuuri’s fingers with his tongue. Yuuri gripped Viktor’s hair once more, his legs draped over the alpha’s shoulders as he feasted. Yuuri threw his head back as he came covering himself in cum. 

Yuuri shivered slightly from the after shocks of his oragsam still filling the need to be stretched by Viktor’s sizable cock. Viktor instead kissed his sweaty forehead. "Go shower and I'll clean up in here."

"But what about you?" Yuuri asked, rubbing his hand against Viktor’s bulge, his cock still tenting his jeans. 

Viktor groaned and took Yuuri’s hand from his jeans and kissed his finger tips. "I'll be fine, this was about you."

Yuuri couldn’t keep the pout from his lips which Viktor kissed away. "Fine, but I will have my way with you later," Yuuri spoke before sliding off the counter taking his shirt - one that used to be Viktor’s - with him as he headed for the shower. Yuuri made sure to sway his hips as he went relshing in the groan slipping from Viktor’s lips. 

Yuuri quickly washed the cum and sweat from his body ignoring the empty ache inside. They had guests coming and he still needed to get dinner started. Yuuri was glad he didn't have to clean up Viktor’s disaster, it had been a sweet gesture on his alpha’s part. A gesture that while a failure ended up as a good thing in the end. 

Yuuri headed back to the kitchen after getting dressed. Viktor was still washing the dishes but the counters and the stovetop wear now cleaned off. Yuuri took all the ingredients out of the fridge and got to work. He could feel Viktor’s eyes on him as he cooked. "One day I can teach you how to actually make katsudon if you want?" 

"Maybe we should start with something simpler. I might have gotten a bit cocky after not burning the soup," Viktor admitted. 

"It's okay, Vitya, we have plenty of time to brush up your cooking skills." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to folow me on twitter at Crystal Tilford   
> Next week will be dinner with sneug-gil and Minami.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!

Kenjirou was practically vibrating with excitement. It had been months since he had last seen Yuuri, and if the rumors were true his friend was in fact pregnant. "Do you think it's true? Do you really think Yuuri is pregnant? Do you think he's happy with the St. Petersburg Pakhan?" Kenjirou asked his mate. 

"We will just have to wait and find out, but from what you said he is a dog lover and no dog lover is a bad person," Seung-gil replied, gently moving the leash that held Ae-Cha, his husky. "If he was abusive there's not much we can do about it, even if it's highly unlikely for an alpha to abuse an omega," Seung-gil pointed out. 

Kenjirou sighed, "Yeah, I guess you have a point." 

Seung-gil knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. The door opened to a tall silver haired alpha, his blue eyes were half covered by his long bangs, the scent of winter, blood oranges, and coffee hit him in the face. But the alpha ignored him in favor of sizing up his mate. Ae-Cha whined at their feet diverting the stare down. The foreign alpha broke out into a smile. 

"Yuuri said you had a dog, but he never said what a pretty puppy you have," Viktor held out his hand and was immediately licked. 

Kenjirou could see his mate preen under the praise his dog received. He loved that dog like she was his baby, Ae-Cha was probably the only thing Seung-gil loved. 

"Come in, Yuuri's cooking dinner right now, his aunt still has Akira so there's no other dog to play with yours right now; my Makkachin doesn't travel too well any more," The tall alpha talked leading them inside. 

Kenjirou could see the approving gleam in his eyes, as they headed down the hall. The scent of Yuuri filled the air, it was sweeter than normal, but it was still a wonderful and intoxicating scent of smoky vanilla, amber, and cinnamon. Kenjirou wouldn't wash these clothes on laundry day, he would tuck them into his nest when he got home. Yuuri's scent had begun to fade from the other ones. 

Yuuri was at the stove in a white ruffle romper with black flower print. He looked so good in it, his long legs and thicker thighs on display, his arms and shoulders bare save the straps. His hair had gotten longer since last Kenjirou had seen the other omega. Yuuri turned around and held his arms open as Kenjirou rushed for him, burying his face into Yuuri's soft breasts. Last he had done this Yuuri still had a hard more masculine chest. Yuuri stroked his hair as they both purred. 

"I missed you so much, Yuuri," Kenjirou cired. Even if they could never be more he still missed the other omega so much it hurt sometimes. 

"Shh, it's ok," Yuuri comforted him, the way a mother would calm their pup. It wasn't what he yearned for deep down but still was nice and warm. 

Even if they had been normal omegas he knew that they could never have been. Omegas were only allowed to mate with alphas. Alphas had the freedom to mate with whoever they wanted. They were the majority after all. Kenjirou reluctantly dried his tears and let Yuuri go. 

"You can go wait in the dining room with the other two if you want or hop on the counter and wait," Yuuri offered, turning back to cooking. Kenjioru was an awful cook so he wasn't surprised that Yuuri didn't offer to let him help. 

"I'll stay here," he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Yuuri. "Oh, the yukatas you had made to order are done! The kimono is still being worked on, they said," He had enjoyed running errands for Yuuri. Knowing he was coming had made his heart thump in chest. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" 

"That you're pregnant? I mean your scent is sweeter but still. If you can, can I see your maternity mark?" He asked excitedly, it was something that every omega dreamed of having one day. He wanted a baby himself, someone to love and hold. Who would in return love him. 

"Yes, Viktor and I are expecting quads. I can show you the little badge later," Yuuri answered as he finished up the katsudon before serving it up in four bowls, before then adding melted chocolate to one of the bowls. 

"A craving?" Kenjirou asked, fascinated. Yuuri’s favorite food was his mother's katsudon so Yuuri craving it came as no surprise, the addition of chocolate was. 

"Mmhm, they really like chocolate, but not white chocolate. Will you grab two of the bowls for me?" Yuuri asked. Kenjirou quickling hopped off the counter and took two of the bowls and followed Yuuri. 

Viktor stood as soon as Yuuri came out and took the bowls from his hands with a kiss, Kenjirou sat down next to his own mate as they all dug in.

~~~

Seng-gil and Kenjirou headed home after dinner. Ae-Cha led the way, spoiled from all the attention she had received. Yuuri looked so happy with Viktor, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Yuuri look so happy and content. The way he looked at the alpha as if he was the sun and he had lived his whole life in the dark. The alpha looked at Yuuri as if he had hung the moon and stars. 

Kenjirou had headed for his room when they arrived home. As much as he wanted to add his clothes drenched in Yuuri’s scent to his nest it felt wrong to do so. 

"Kenjirou, would you wait a moment, I would like to speak to you," Seng-gil asked as he hung up Ae-Cha’s leash. 

"Um, sure," Kenjirou had no idea why he wanted to talk to him, but the alpha hardly ever asked anything of him. They lived separate lives for the most part. More like roommates than a mated couple. 

They sat down on the couch, Ae-Cha curled up between them wanting attention. Kenjirou stroked her soft fur as he waited for Seung-gil to speak. 

"I know about how you feel about Yuuri. It was obvious, almost as obvious as the way Yuuri and Viktor feel about each other. Now that you see that Yuuri is happy and settled will you be able to move on?" Seung-gil asked, his dark eyes watching him. 

Part of him wanted to deny everything, but the alpha was right. He couldn't hold the alpha's gaze any longer, he focused on the soft fur under his hands. It was past time for Kenjirou to move on, he had still harbored hope that Yuuri would come back to Japan to stay, that thing's wouldn't work out with the Russian Pakahn. "Yeah, I mean it won't be easy, but it's time." He would have to get rid of everything that smelled like the omega to start with. 

"Good, I might have a chance with you now." 

Kenjirou looked up startled by the alpha's words. He never would have thought that Seung-gil would want him in that way outside of their shared heats and ruts. He couldn't say for sure whether or not he could ever feel that way about the alpha, but he wouldn't know until he moved on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowo me on twiter at crystal tilford. I post pics and peviws for the next week.  
> Next week yuuri tells his family he's pregant


	19. Telling the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!  
> If the chapters comeing up are a bit short are rushed or missed i do apologize in advance i work at walmart as a cashier so that means carzy times are comeing. Plus im going to ve moveing soon. I will try to keep up but thught id give you guys a heads up.

Hiroko glanced at the clock on the wall watching the time tick slowly by. Yuuri would be video calling soon. According to Mari Yuuri had some news to share with them today. She did hope it was that Yuuri and his alpha were coming for a visit, she missed her baby boy so much. Hiroko went back to chopping up the vegetables, it still wasn't time for Yuuri to call. He was such a good boy timing his calls in between the lunch and dinner rush. Sometimes his handsome alpha would join him, Vicchan was such a good boy taking good care of her son. 

"Okāsan, yūriga mōsugu denwa suru (Mom, Yuuri's calling soon)," Mari called out.

"Watashi wa sugu ni soko ni imasu, (I'll be there in a moment,)" she replied, wiping her hands off on a towel and made her way to the dining room. Toshiya and Mari were already settled and waiting for her. She sat down next to her mate to wait for Yuuri.

They didn't have long to wait as the screen lit up with Yuuri's face. His face was red as he sat on his mate’s lap. Vicchah's head was atop of Yuuri's and his hands rested on Yuuri's stomach. Her baby boy looked so much healthier and happier since he had mated. While she missed her son she was so glad he was doing well. Now if only Mari would settle down with her beta girlfriend. 

"Yuuri, I'm so happy to see you!" She always told him that and always would. "You too, Vicchan," she smiled at the pair. 

"How's Japan treating you?" Toshia asked the silver haired alpha. 

"I love it so far. It's so much larger than St. Petersburg everything is vastly different then home, but it's exciting." 

"He and Seung-gil even made plans to take Ae-Cha and Akira to a dog park," Yuuri mentioned. "But we called for a reason today. We have some big news." 

"What is it, dear?" Hiroko asked.

"Are you pregnant or something?" Mari asked with no tact, but going by the quickly redding face on Yuuri she hit the nail on the head.

"Mariiii," Yuuri whined, burying his face in his hands as Vicchan nuzzled his head. 

"As a matter of fact we are, just went to the doctor's Monday and we're expecting quadruplets. Do you want to see the sonogram?" Before they had the chance to reply the alpha released Yuuri with one arm and grabbed something off camera. "Look at our pups!" The alpha grinned, showing them his pups with pride. 

"How far along are you?" Hiroko asked, her eyes glued to the sonogram of her grandchildren. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. She could hear Toshiya sniffling a little beside her. 

"Seven weeks," Yuuri answered, no longer hiding his face in his hands. His hands moved to cup his belly soon to grow large and round with children. 

Mari glared at Vicchan through the screen, she was always so protective of her younger brother so this must have been hard for her. Maybe this would be the push she needed to settle down herself. 

"I still have all of yours and Mari’s baby things. I'll have to get them out," she would need to move all of Yuuri's things into a larger room. "We could turn your old room into a little nursery when you come to visit." 

"Thanks, haha (mom)." 

They continued to chat for a bit before the dinner rush, sadly it went by too quickly. With a sigh Hiroko said her goodbyes and left for the kitchen to start the meal prep. 

~~~{pov switch

Viktor watched as Yuuri made his goodbyes to his family, Mari still glowering at him from the screen. After Yuuri's family had left and the video ended Viktor kissed Yuuri's mark, inhaling his sweetened scent. He grinned as he felt Yuuri shuder in his arms, it delighted him that the omega’s bound mark was so sensitive. Viktor just wanted to lavish and ravish his omega right here and now. Viktor kissed the mark before tilting Yuuri’s head up to kiss his plump lips. His hands moving from his belly to cup his breasts, Yuuri had forgone a bra leaving his nipples free for Viktor to tease and love. It didn't take long for Yuuri to moan and writhe in his lap grinding on his harding length. Yuuri moved so he was now straddling his lap breaking the kiss to do so. 

"Kiss me, moya lyubov' (my love), I miss your lips when they are not on mine," Viktor declared, his hands resting on Yuuri's hips as the omega loomed over him. 

"You're so dramatic," Yuuri teased him before kissing him once more, his arms wrapped around his neck. 

Viktor's hands moved up under Yuuri's skirt to caress his glorious ass cheeks. So round and perfect. Viktor slid Yuuri’s panties down and rubbed Yuuri's dripping cunt before slipping his fingers into Yuuri's greedy hole. 

"Oooh, Vitya," Yuuri moaned, breaking the kiss while rolling his hips. "More, give me more!" He demanded. 

"Oh? More you say?" Viktor teased his mate and added a third finger, Yuuri's thighs and Viktor’s pants were growing wet with Yuuri's slick. He had noticed that the omega writhing in his lap had been producing more slick, a pleasant side effect to the pregnancy. 

Yuuri growled at him, "If you don't fuck me I will tie you to the bed!" 

"Do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter now i post next week chapter sinpit and pictures of the outfits and food.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/TilfordCrystal 
> 
> Next week yuuri ties viktor up. So smut pretty much lol.


	20. Tied to a chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy

"Do it," Viktor groaned, taking his fingers from Yuuri's hole.

Yuuri stared at his mate, "Really!?" Yuuri kissed his mate before sliding off Viktor’s lap. "I want you naked and in this chair by the time I get back." Yuuri hurried to the bedroom, he tore through his mostly empty luggage in search of the pink rope he had bought. He would do a simple pattern, going across Victor's chest and shoulders and down his arms behind the chair. The alpha wouldn't be tied to the chair this time around. Yuuri shed his clothes before heading back. 

When Yuuri returned Viktor was seated naked in the chair, his large cock standing proud leaking at the tip, Yuuri watched the dribble of pre cum run down Viktor’s impressive length. He wanted to trace it up with his tongue before swallowing Viktor down to the root. Yuuri couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him as he clenched his wet thighs. 

"Yuuri, zvezda moya (my star), you're killing me staring at me like I'm a meal and you're starving." 

"Mmm, but you are a meal, Viktor, one that I can't wait to gobble up," Yuuri stepped up to his mate, rope in hand. "Lean forward, arms behind the chair," Yuuri ordered smiling as Viktor complied. "Let me know if anything is too tight."

Yuuri began to weave and tie the pink rope across Viktor's strong shoulders and chest, then down his back and arms tying them together. Yuuri leaned against Viktor’s back pressing his naked breasts against the alpha’s heated skin. "I knew you would look good in pink," He purred in Viktor’s ear. 

The alpha groaned, "Yuuri, don't tease."

"But it's so much fun." He understood why Viktor would tease him so. It was a heady feeling having control over another's orgasm. 

Yuuri moved to be in front of his alpha, sinking to his knees taking Viktor’s cock in hand. The alpha moaned as more pre cum leaked from the ruddy tip. Yuuri traced the drips up to his alpha’s leaking slit. Yuuri swirled his tongue around the head of Viktor’s cock before wrapping his lips around the heated flesh. Yuuri began a slow descent down Viktor’s length enjoying the slide of his alpha’s flesh opening his throat, breathing through his nose grateful he had no gag reflex. 

Yuuri moaned around Viktor’s cock looking up at his mate, Viktor’s eyes were blown wide with lust, his face red and his breath heavy. The pink ropes across his chest moved with each breath and moan. Yuuri hollowed out his cheeks and gave the alpha a nice long suck. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor cried his hips jerking up further into Yuuris mouth. 

Yuuri slid up and off Viktor cock with a pop before lavishing it with his wet tongue, lapping at the profusely leaking tip, enjoying the shaking of Viktor’s thighs as he groaned above him. Yuuri would love to spend hours on his knees, his mouth full of Viktor’s cock. He wanted Viktor to knot his mouth, but his knees were already getting sore on the hard floor, he should have grabbed a cushion.

With one last lick Yuuri stood up and straddled Viktor, his knees on each side of Viktor’s strong thighs. He pressed his breasts into Viktor’s face. "Suck!" He ordered the alpha. He moaned as Viktor latched onto his right nipple. 

Yuuri could feel himself dripping over Viktor’s cook and thighs. He needed the massive prick deep inside his aching vagina. Viktor left his nipple to attach himself to the other one rolling the peeked bud between his teeth, the bit of pain sent Yuuri over the edge coming untouched. 

"Viktor!!" He cried, tossing his head back holding on to Viktor’s shoulders as his oragsam washed over him.

Viktor realsed his nipple with a pop, "Fuck! Yuuri, please fuck me, ride my dick please, Yuuri, I need you," his alpha begged. 

Yuuri kissed him before taking the alpha’s large cock in hand and guided it to his weeping cunt. Yuuri moaned at the stretch, no matter how often they fucked Viktor’s cock always felt so damn good, so damn full. 

"Oh, alpha, you fill me up so good!" Yuuri sat himself on Viktor’s large cock he gave himself a moment to enjoy it, breathing deep. He found himself missing Viktor’s hands on hips even though he enjoyed having so much power over the large alpha. 

Yuuri began to move, picking up pace as a second orgasm neared Viktor moaning underneath him. Yuuri could feel the swelling of Viktor’s knot as it began to catch. "Oh, god, Vitya, I'm so close, are you going to fill me with your seed? Put another baby in me with your cum!" Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s knot tied them together and the alpha filled him with cum.

"Yuuri!" The alpha growled, throwing his head back as Yuuri covered his alpha’s chest and stomach again. 

"Mmmm,"Yuuri bruyed his nose in alpha’s scent gland as he milked Viktor’s cock for all the cum he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nect chapter is the start of the mettings between the yakuza and the bravta


	21. Frist metting part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!  
> Yuuri is 8 weeks with quads they are the size of a raspberry

Viktor stood in front of the mirror fixing the cuffs on his suit while Yuuri's little friend helped him with the kimono. They were very elaborate apparently, but his grandfather was a bit traditional when it came to omegas. It was best to play nice with Yuuri's family and his allies. Yukiji Katsuki was the oldest mafia head by far. He had held most of Japan for many many many years, far more than Viktor had even been alive. It was, if he was honest, a little intimidating. He was lucky that Yuuri had come along, even if his alpha instincts screamed at him to keep his mate safe. 

"Hurry up! You two better not be fucking in there!" Yurio screamed, pounding on their door, they had picked the young alpha up at the airport a few days ago along with Otabek, Chris, Phichit, Matvey, and the rest of Viktor’s men he had brought along. 

Viktor opened the door, "Calm down, kitten, Yuuri is getting ready, and we have time still." Yurio's cat wove her way in between his legs to saunter inside Akira hot on her heels. 

"Hi!" Yuuri's friend spoke from behind Viktor.

Viktor turned to glance behind him, the young omega had bent down to pet both animal's.

"Is Yuuri done?" Viktor asked not seeing his mate, he must still be in the large walk in closet. 

"Almost, he's just making sure he has everything," the little omega replied, standing up right and sliding out the door avoiding both him and Yurio. "Goodbye, see you another time!" He said with a cheery wave goodbye. 

"Come here, love," Yuuri's voice cooed behind him. 

Viktor turned back to stare at the vision his mate made. The kimono was a light blue that faded up to a white, flowers in shades of blue and purple with green leaves covered the silk. A large teal and purple band with white flowers rested on the top part of the belt. The back was dipped open slightly showing off Yuuri's bare collarless neck, his bond bite on display. Yuuri's hair was pulled back with purple and white flowers adorning the side of his head. Yuuri had put on a bit of makeup on, his blue glasses softening the look. Viktor thought the silk would look better crumpled on the floor, but Yuuri did make a lovely sight. He held Akira in his arms having bent down to scoop the pup up. A small purple bag and a pair of wooden sandals with a purple thong were in his hands. 

"You look stunning, zaichik (bunny), are you ready to go?" Viktor asked, holding his arm out. 

Yuuri took his offered arm and they headed out, Viktor had to fight back the urge to keep Yuuri here safe from any harm. His Yuuri needed to help, Viktor knew that his mate’s knowledge was invaluable to this occasion. Viktor knew showing weakness would be all the reason Yukji needed to completely walk all over him, something he was sad to say is exactly what happened to his father.

When they arrived, before they could enter the room where they were meeting they gave a nod to the alphas guarding the door. A long short table sat in the middle of the room, a tea set sat in the middle along with four cups. 

Viktor led Yuuri to the side of the table with the most cushions, as instructed the night before. They were his mate's favorite shade of blue and quite soft looking for the omega’s delicit skin. Yuuri kneeled, placing Akira in his lap as Matvey stood behind him. Viktor went to his place at the table and knelt down, as he had practiced, showing no signs of discomfort. Yukji and his son, Hideyoshi, sat on the opposite end. Yuri flanked his right and Otabek on his left. 

"Yūri, ocha o irete kuremasen ka?(Yuuri, would you pour the tea?)" Yukji said, his voice was soft and commanding. 

"Hai, oyabun, (Yes, oyabun,)" Yuuri spoke, pouring the tea for everyone.

Viktor sipped the strong bitter tea missing his jam; he really didn't understand how anyone could willingly drink this stuff. He kept his face carefully pleasant, refusing to give into the urge to grimace and spit the tea back out. 

Yukji placed his tea down as one of his men came to speak to him. "Jūdaina jiko ga hassei shi, tsūyaku wa tachiōjō shi, sarani 1-jikan wa ikenaku narimashita. (There was a serious accident and the translator has been held up and unable to make it for another hour.)"

Yuuri turned to him, "The translator is held up for another hour." 

Viktor smiled, seeing an opportunity to force Katsuki Yukji's hand, Yuuri, after all, had told him the oyabuns dirty little secret. Viktor spoke to his mate watching him stroke Akira’s fur, "That's fine, Yuuri, how about you just translate for me." He turned his attention back to Yukji and rose one perfectly groomed eyebrow, "Unless you would care to drop this whole charade now and save us some time?" 

The older alpha stared back at him for a few moments, the only sound to be heard was Akira demanding more attention from Yuuri. The older alpha smirked before speaking in accented English, "You are far more clever than your father was. Very well, we will converse in English." He summoned one of his men, "Hon'yaku-sha ni sābisu ga fuyō ni natta koto o tsūchi shimasu. (Inform the translator their services are no longer required.)" 

Viktor wasn't surprised at the off hand insult of his father, he hadn't been the pakhan for very long. He had been murdered when Viktor was twelve, and Yakov took over until he was old enough to handle the responsibilities that came with the title. 

"Shall we continue?" Viktor asked. "I would like to go over the agreement about mine and Yuuri's mating." 

"Yes, we shall, as per the agreement your second born alpha son shall be the next oyabun. You will bring him to Japan as soon as he is old enough to travel," Yukji spoke.

Viktor knew exactly what the agreement said and that was not correct. The first part was, but the latter was a lie. Before Viktor could speak Yuuri was hissing, the scent of an angry distressed pregnant omega flooded the room. Viktor stood from the table and rushed to his mate’s side, ignoring everyone else in the room. 

"No! My pups, my rules!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we see in side the mind of Yukji Katsuki
> 
> Here is where you can see yuuris kimono  
> https://pin.it/3dKQT8M  
> Or  
> https://twitter.com/TilfordCrystal/status/1330852847353782276?s=20


	22. Mettings 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy the chapter!

The Pakhan of St. Petersburg sat across the table calmly sipping tea, waiting for him to speak, he was already proving to be quite interesting. He was smart enough to provide his grandson with a bodyguard and a future guard dog. Yuuri did have a tendency to get into trouble; it seemed to follow the young omega. He needed to know just what this alpha was made of, he was nearly the spitting image of his grandmother with his grandfather's hair and his mother's cheek bones. She had been a lovely, but fragile omega. 

“Shall we continue?" The silver haired alpha asked. "I would like to go over the agreement about mine and Yuuri’s mating," he sent a fond look over to Yuuri. 

"Yes, we shall, as per the agreement your second born alpha son shall be the next oyabun. You will bring him to Japan as soon as he is old enough to travel." That was not correct, of course, they had agreed that they would visit Japan and that after he finished school he would move and join the Yakuza. Yukji waited for Nikiforov’s response. 

The scent of an angry distressed pregnant omega flooded the room, all alpha eyes drawing to Yuuri. He had perhaps forgotten just how potent a pregnant omega scent could be. It had been many a year since there had been one near. His eldest son and his mate hadn't yet shared a heat before they were murdered. As he glanced around the room all sets of eyes but one were on his grandson. The Asian beta on Nikiforov's left was looking at him. For a beta to be in such a position he must be shrewd and inscrutable, mafias were mainly filled with alpha's. The beta was on the shorter end but sturdy, his face impassive and blank giveing away nothing. A prefect poker face. 

"No! My pups, my rules!" His grandson growled drawing his attention away from the beta. His arms were wrapped protectively over his stomach as Yuuri glared, ready to fight him. 

He needed to defuse the situation and fast, most people tend to forget that an alpha’s biggest weakness was an omega. They would do anything to protect them, especially a pregnant one. "Yes, your pups, your rules," he spoke soothingly watching as the tension began to ease from Yuuri's shoulders, he still eyed him with suspicion. Yuuri’s alpha sat next to him keeping a protective arm around him. 

"I believe the original agreement was for visitation at mine and Yuuri’s decision and when they have finished school they will join the yakuza. If that's agreeable to Yuuri?" The silver haired alpha directed the last to his mate beside him. 

"That is all right," Yuuri said with a nod. "We can continue the meeting now." 

Yukji watched as the Pakhan placed a kiss on his grandson’s forehead before returning to his spot at the table. The energy of the room calmed considerably as Yuuri calmed, such was the sway an omega had. It was time for the young omega to receive his beloved's diary. He had only taken a brief glance at it to know it would be of use to Yuuri. The young omega had taken well to the lessons Yukji had insisted upon, the head omega was a very important role in any group, or pack, of alphas.

"We have recently developed a new drug that we would like to introduce to you first, seeing as you are now family," Hideyoshi spoke, shuffling the papers. "It is two different pills creating either a faux heat or rut in betas, lasting upwards of six hour's." Yukji could hear the pride in his son's voice about his brain child. "Leslie, my mate, has tried it after much testing, my alpha did respond a bit differently since it temporarily altars the beta’s scent mimicking an alpha or omega. There is, of course, a difference between the two," Hideyoshi passed some of the paperwork over to the silver haired alpha. 

"Fascinating, I think this drug could be extremely popular in Russia," the pakhan spoke, looking through the papers. 

"We have a case of the pills ready for you to take back with you." 

"I'm looking forward to seeing the effects myself, any side effects?" 

"Dehydration of course, there is dizziness, headaches, nausea, and rash." Hideyoshi listed off.

"In your paperwork it says that there has been evidence of penile growth in betas taking the A pill, how does that work?" 

Yukji tuned his son out for this part. Hideyoshi was quite glad to have someone new to discuss his drug experiments with for once. 

Instead Yukji watched Yuuri. The omega had flourished in Russia. The young omega had stood up to him after all, it was rare to see the young man show such confidence. He still remembered how determined he had been to go to college, when so many omegas were kept from school after their first heat. 

His dear Michiko had beat the odds laid out against omegas and had pursued higher education. He still remembered the warm spring day when they had met. She was being harassed by a group of betas. Her chin had been held high in defiance, her eyes gleaming with disgust, the expression never on her face even after they shoved her to the ground. He knew what would have happened if he hadn't stepped in. They had bumped into one another quite a few times after that, each time Yukji fell more in love with the smart, beautiful, and witty omega. Mari had inherited her sharp tongue and no nonsense attitude; Yuuri, on the other hand, had inherited her defiant spirit. 

Yukji missed her everyday, but soon he would be with her again. He hadn't told anyone other than Daitan but he had been diagnosed with cancer at his last check up. It had only been a week but soon he would no longer be able to hide it, he only had a little longer until Hideyoshi took over as oyabun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week yuuri has a weird craving and they end the metting  
> Yuuri is pregnant with quads babies are the size of a raspberry  
> Do u guys want more yakuza/bravata mettings?


	23. Metting part 3 and weird cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!  
> I was inspired by someone who came there my line and told me about makeing extra mash potatos for Thanksgiving becase her dughter in law was pregant and carveing them.

Yuuri could feel his ojiisan (grandfather) and oyabun’s eyes upon him as Viktor and his uncle continued to talk about the new drug. His uncle had a master’s degree in chemistry and had originally planned to help only with the drug side of things. That was until his elder brother had been murdered. This had all happened when he was just a baby, according to Mari he would always play with her and give her piggy back rides. Yuuri had seen pictures of the two in the family albums, thick as thieves. 

There was something off about his ojiisan (grandfather’s) scent, the normal scent of orange peel, cinnamon, and sandalwood was marred by the hint of rot and the sickly sweet scent of sickness. His nose had been working in overdrive since becoming pregnant. Was Katsuki Yukji the oyabun of the largest Yakuza clan ill? 

The first meeting soon came to an end, much sooner than anticipated. The Katsuki clan was well known for their long drawn out meeting, for this one to end so soon was odd. 

No one else seemed to realize, as Viktor and his oji (uncle) exchanged numbers, that his ojiisan (grandfather) left. "You should come by for dinner, I know Leslie would love to see you again. Especially little Akira." 

"I think that's a great idea." That was another unexpected occurrence, his mate and his oji (uncle) getting along so well. "What do you think, Yuuri?"

"That sounds great. How about Thursday?" After all they had another meeting tomorrow, Wednesday Yuri and Otabek were going to a cat cafe, Phichit wanted to go shopping with him, and there was a festival going on this weekend. Today he was rather tired and not really up for a family dinner. He wanted to curl up in his nest with Viktor and something to eat. Yuuri wanted chocolate for sure, maybe something spicy yet sour and something fluffy.

"Yuuri, luybimiy (darling/ my love)? Are you okay? I've been asking if you are ready to go, but you looked far away there for a moment," Viktor asked standing next to him. 

"Oh, um, yes, just thinking about food," Yuuri passed a sleepy puppy over to Matvey as he stood up taking Viktor’s arm as they headed out the door.

"Are you having any cravings, printsessa (princess)?" Viktor asked, sounding delighted. "How can I provide for you, Dorogoi (my darling)? Nothing would make me happier," Viktor declared. 

Yuri gagged behind them just as dramatic as Viktor although the younger alpha would never admit to it. 

"Maybe, it might be a bit weird though," Yuuri admitted even though it sounded like the best thing ever right now. 

Viktor stopped in front of the car and took his hands in his own larger ones bringing them up to kiss each one. "I promise nothing is too strange if it's what you and our pups wan't." 

"Well…"

"Get in the damn car already!" Yuri groused besides them. 

Viktor chuckled, "Well, someone is impatient; we can continue this in the car." Viktor opened the door for him.

Yuuri slid inside Viktor, Yuri, Otabek, and Matvey still carrying Akira slid in behind him. Yuuri rolled the partsion down in order to speak to the driver. "Lenikaeru mae ni KFC to sungiru ni tachiyotte mo īdesu ka? (Can we stop by KFC and Seung-gil's before heading home?)" 

"Hai, dekimasu, Katsuki-san, (Yes, we can do so, Katsuki-san,)" Yuuri sat back down snuggling next to his mate. He took out his phone to send Kenjirou a message. He knew neither of them would mind, but he still wanted to ask.

<>

4:21

**Yuuri**

スンギルキムチを頂けますか (Could I have some of Seung-Gils kimchi?)

**Kenjirou**

もちろん! (Of course!)

**Yuuri**

ありがとうございました (Thank you)

<>

Viktor placed his arm across Yuuri’s shoulders, "Are you texting your little friend?" 

"Mhm, we're making two stops before heading home. KFC for mash potatoes and Kenjirou' for some of Seung-gil’s kimchi," 

"Is that what your craving, zaichik (bunny)?" Viktor asked, kissing the top of his hair, "Hmm?" Yuuri felt Viktor's hands in hair as he removed the flower pins from his hair after being poked by them. 

"Oops, I should have warned you about that, but yes mash potatoes with chocolate and kimchi sound like heaven to me right now. Something about the creamy fluffiness of the potatoes, the sweet richness of the chocolate, and the spicy sourness of the kimchi together just, mmm," Yuuri closed his eyes just picturing the food eager to devour it. 

"If that's what you want, luybimiy (darling/ my love), then you shall have it. I would give you the world if I could!" Viktor declared. 

Yuuri opened his eyes smiling up at his dramatic mate who had his free arm stretched out. "Thank you, Vitya, but I'm happy with just the mashed potatoes, kimchi, and chocolate." 

~~~

Yuuri stripped out of the kimono hanging the delicate fabric up to be dry cleaned later, he knew a great little shop that did an excellent job of it. He would need to find good dry cleaners in Russia and make sure they handled the delicate silk with care. He knew how to hand wash them, but he would rather leave it the hands of a professional. Yuuri slid on a cami before getting comfortable in his nest. 

Viktor handed him his concoction before stripping himself. Yuuri took a bite moaning a bit as his carving was satisfied. He watched his mate remove his suit, enjoying the view. "Mmm, dinner and a show." 

Viktor winked at him over his shoulder, flexing his arms and shoulders before running his hands down his sides before grabbing his ass. "Want me to turn around, printsessa (princess)?" Viktor asked with a cheeky grin.

Yuuri nodded, unable to speak with his mouth full, but desperate to see more. Viktor's strong and toned body was drool worthy. Viktor turned around striking a pose, his arms above his head, his hands holding his elbows, the alpha's cock semi hard already. Yuuri swallowed his food and licked his lips for a very different reason. Viktor began to move his hips and stomach in a simplified version of the undulations of belly dance. But where there was softness in his own body, Viktor was all hard lines and tight abs. Yuuri wanted to run his tongue along those abs, tracing every line and muscle. 

"You have to finish your food before you can get to your desert," Viktor growled softly, palming his growing erection.

Yuuri finished his meal in record time, somehow managing not to choke while doing so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about yurio and otabel makeing frineds with some of the younger yakuza member's.


	24. Ramen and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!

Yuri sat in the living room stroking Potya's fur glad that the old man and Katsudon’s bedroom was the furthest from the living room, he did not need to hear their weird sex noises. Wednesday and the cat cafe couldn't come quick enough for his tastes, it had better be as amazing as he was imagining it to be. The odd food concoction aside seeing Katsudon light up at receiving his food made Yuri himself kinda hungry. He just had no idea what he wanted. Yuri thought about trying to go out, but he couldn't speak or read Japanese and he wasn't sure it was worth the effort. 

There was a knock on the door. Yuri picked up his purring cat and went to answer the door. The risk of there being danger was highly unlikely between Viktor’s men, the Yakuza members, and it being a building with a door man. It would have been futile to try and stop such an attack. Yuri opened the door and before he could ask what - the three alphas roughly his age - wanted Potya meowed demanding the newcomers to pay their respects to her. The one in the middle looked at him seeking permission before scratching under her chin. The others joined in as soon as his cat started purring basking in the attention. 

"What do you want?" Yuri asked the three alphas, remembering at the last minute to curb his tongue. 

"To show you Tokyo. Katsuki-san and Nikiforov-san will be busy with each other, we thought you and your mate might like to get out and have fun," the middle one spoke.

Yakov did say that he would need to build relations with some of the younger members of the yakuza. They were the future after all. Yuri nodded his head. "Give us a few minutes," Yuri shut the door and headed to find Otabek. "Beka!" Yuri called out to his mate putting Potya down.

"In the bedroom," his mate’s voice responded.

Yuri watched Otabek finish unpacking their stuff. "Feel like going out with some of the Yakuza? No fucking clue where we're going, but its better than staying here and risk hearing the old man’s sex noises." 

"Sure." 

"All right, then let's get this shit over with," Yuri spoke, rolling his eyes. He was secretly kinda excited to check out Tokyo with people his own age that would also understand about his life as a member of the bravata. No awkward questions about what he does for a living. Maybe the things he found interesting that most people find disturbing would be received differently. Yuri opened the door. "What are your names?" He can't be calling them made up names, unfortunately he had to play nice.

"I'm Hikaru," the middle one with dark hair said. Yuri could see a tattoo on his neck, a green and black scaled tail of what was probably a dragon. "These two are Raidon," Raidon waved his hand, Yuri could see a blue and white dragon on his left arm. "And this is Ryuu," Ryuu looked just like Raidon, they both had soft brown hair, but had a red and white dragon on his right arm. All three men had a variety of other admittedly beautiful tattoos, but the dragon was what they all had in common. 

"Yuri." Otabek joined them in the hallway locking the door behind them. "And this is my mate Otabek." 

After introductions were done and over with they headed out on to the streets and headed for the subway. They all stood next to each other as the rest of the car filled with people. Yuri was surprised at just how little it smelled. There was, of course, still the scent of so many alphas, betas, and at least two omegas. They sat side by side giggling softly, their collars and cuffs matching their school uniforms. 

"Thought we would start the afternoon with lunch, and then karaoke and end the night bar hopping in Golden Gai," Hikaru spoke as soon as they stepped onto the platform after getting off.

"Fine," Yuri huffed glancing around him, taking in the sights as people bustled about. 

"How about we head to Ryuji's for lunch?" Raidon suggested. 

"Good plan. How do you two feel about ramen?" Ryuu asked.

"You two just want to go see your brother." 

"So? He makes good food. You two don't mind, do you?" Raidon asked.

"Lets just fucking go already." Besides, family always made the best food. His ded (grandpa) and his pirozhki were proof of that. 

They finally started walking. "So is Russia just one big freezer? It must be great for storing dead bodies," Hikaru broke the silence.

"One, its not always cold in Russia, and two, yes its fucking great at it. Also great for torture, dump water on their naked bodies and plop them in the the snow and watch them freeze their balls off." 

"Wow, that's awesome. I can't wait until I get to torture my frist by myself. I've only been able to assist thus far," Hikaru spoke as they all walked.

"We used to have a torturer, but he had to retire early; because he got sick. So we all take turns," Otabek joined in the conversation.

"You should have seen what Viktor did to that Kon’ Pedal’nii (Idiot (literally: horse with pedals) who failed to kidnap Katsudon." 

"Why would someone kidnap katsudon? It is a good dish, but still. Also what are the words you said?" Raidon asked, confused.

Yuri had temporarily forgotten that they wouldn't know who he was talking about and that the dish originated here. "It's a play on the other Yuuri's name, plus his favorite food. We can't have two Yuuri's and if I get stuck with a nickname so does he! I'm not telling you what my nickname is. Also it's basically just idiot in Russian." 

"Here we are," Ryuu spoke, gesturing to a small food cart. The sign above had a picture of a cartoon dragon holding a bowl of ramen. The man behind the cart was an omega. The collar and cuffs spoke of the fact that he was unbounded. 

They all took a seat. Yuri glanced at his mate as he stared at the few pictures of ramen on the sides of the window. Yuri glanced over at the pictures, a few of them looked somewhat familiar since Katsudon had made ramen a few times. 

"You guys look a bit lost. I can give you a basic rundown on the big four types of ramen if you want or I can just surprise you," The omega, Ryuji spoke. 

"Just surprise us." While the ramen thing did sound fascinating he was hungry. "Speak if you want, I won't stop you," He huffed, acting like he wasn't interested. 

Ryuji smirked at him before starting to cook and talk. "There's four basic types of ramen. Shoyu Ramen witch is made with soy sauce, the broth is typically brown in color and naturally carries a salty, tangy taste. Shio Ramen is a yellowish, clear broth that has a contrastingly light and refreshing taste. Shio means salt, but is less salty than shoyu. Tonkotsu ramen has a cloudy and white colored broth. This happens after pork bones are boiled for hours and hours, providing a creamy and almost milky flavor. Then, my favorite is miso ramen. It's more hearty and lardy and great for winters," Ryuji placed bowls of ramen in front of each of them. 

Going by the brown broth Yuri guessed he had the Shoyu ramen and Otabek had Tonkotsu. He picked up the chopsticks and managed to pick up a good amount of the noodles and quickly brought it to his lips before he could drop anything, still not totally confident with the sticks. 

"Mmm," Yuri couldn't stop the little mm of pleasure at the delish’s flavor coating his tongue. The egg added an almost creamy element, the seaweed added a slight crunch, the green onion a freshness, the chicken was tender and moist. Yuri glanced at Otabek, pleased with his mate enjoying the food just as much as he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week Yuri and his new friends go to karaoke.  
> https://www.tokyoramentours.com/post/ramen-types-big-4  
> https://www.thetraveltart.com/russian-swear-words-slang-expletives/


	25. Knives and Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!  
> I had a lota help from a friend of mine becase i know nothing about knives or beer lol. The funny sibling stories are also from frineds only child here lol. Marry Chrismas!

Yuri pushed his empty bowl aside as the rest of the group finished thiers. He was always a fast eater, always wolfing down his food in order to run off and play. 

"Yeah, he said I needed a good set of knives before I could join in," Hikaru was in the middle of a conversation with his mate. 

"Yuri has a knife collection," his mate told Hikaru.

Hikaru turned to him. "Really?! What is your favorite knife? Which works best for you? Hook, no hook, sreated, smooth, there's just so many options. " 

Yuri grinned and began to take out his favorite knife set, the handles where custom made with a tiger carved into the smooth wood. "I have more, but these three are my babies. They go everywhere with me." They had been a gift from his mate. He set them on the table with their blades open. He picked up the one with the shortest blade, "This one is Kira she would be like a katar, best for thrusting because it's designed as a punch blade." He picked up the smooth slightly curved blade, "This one is Galina she meant to chop and cleave, and since there is only one edge leading to the tip wouldn't make it good for stabbing." He picked up the last one which had several tips and had gotten caught on a few of his clothes before. "Tip one has an edge on both sides of the blade so it will be able to thrust still, and since its sloping main edge you'd use Vera in a backhanded grip or forward grip to ‘claw’ at with the tip more to catch on soft tissue," Yuri was excited to talk about one of his favorite subjects, cats being the other one. 

Hikaru picked up Galina, examining her closely, gently moving her carefully avoiding the others. "Hmm, if you have the time would you mind offering your expertise with finding knives?" The other alpha asked. 

"Yes! You’re bound to have some cool ass knives I can't find in Russia." Yuri felt bad for ignoring his mate and turned back towards him. 

"The door had a hole in it so we started spitting seeds through a straw at her," Ryuu spoke laughing, Raidon was as well. 

Otabek smiled and nodded his head, "Once I whacked my elder brother, the one right above me, with a toy horse because he kept messing with me." 

"Did he learn his lesson?" Raidon asked. 

Otabek shook his head. "Nope, never did."

"Oh, Ryuu, remember when Haha (mom) used to bath us all together, well he did until Ryuji pooped in the tub?" Raidon spoke grinning impishly.

Ryuji screeched and smacked Raidon with the wooden spoon in his hand. "What is wrong with you! I don’t go telling everyone your embarrassing stories!" 

Yuri turned back to Hikaru satisfied that his mate was doing just fine. He only ever had Viktor as a sibling and even he knew better than to tell tales of the Pakhan, telling Katsudon didn't count of course. 

"We're free tomorrow after the meeting, I'll bring the rest of the knives I brought with me," Yuri told his knife buddy. 

"Do they all have names?"

"Of fucking course they do!" Yuri yelled. 

~~~

They took their seats in a room with a table and a large tv behind a stage and microphone. There was a menu and a tablet on the table. 

"Okay, I think we can turn this into English for you guys," Raidon spoke, messing with the tablet while his brother looked at the menu.

"Do you guys want to order any drinks to start us out?" Ryuu asked. "Maybe a local beer?" 

"Whatever," Yuri spread out getting comfortable. "Alcohol is alcohol." 

"We will both have one," Otabek added in. 

"All right," Ryuu said before ordering. 

"Got it!" Raidon exclaimed before handing the tablet over. "Go ahead and take a look, you can go first if you want to." 

Yuri took the tablet and began to scroll through the list of songs until an old favorite caught his eye. "This one," Yuri taped on the song handing the tablet back. He hopped on the stage grabbing the microphone and began to sing as the words appeared on the screen. 

_ Risin' up, back on the street _

_ Did my time, took my chances _

_ Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet _

_ Just a man and his will to survive _

Yuri had first heard this song when he was a child, English was his second language and he hadn't fully understood what the song was about. He had thought it was about a fighting tiger. 

_ Risin' up, back on the street _

_ Did my time, took my chances _

_ Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet _

_ Just a man and his will to survive _

He used to picture an anthropomorphic tiger with boxing gloves. Babushka (Grandma) might still have the drawing, she also kept his and Viktor’s drawing, she used to post them on the fridge for everyone to see. His dedushka (Grandfather’s) men would also ooh and awe over their art, sometimes they even asked them to draw for them. His ded (grandpa’s) copy had been most likely lost in the move to St. Petersburg. He had always been crazy over any and everything cat related. 

_ The eye of the tiger _

_ The eye of the tiger _

_ The eye of the tiger _

_ The eye of the tiger _

Yuri finished the song putting the microphone back as the others clapped. He took his seat next to Otabek as Raidon and Ryuu stood up and made their way over to the stage. Yuri grabbed the only full glass of dark beer and took a swig. It had a bitter taste, but a creamy filling. It almost tasted like a coffee, or really dark chocolate. Yuri licked lips and took another swig as he watched the brothers sing in Japanese. They weren't awful. Maybe making friends wasn't the worst possible thing. 


	26. Clothes shopping and cat cafes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!!

"So you're saying that this drug imitates heat/ruts in betas?" Phichit asked again as they walked down the sidewalk, Akira by his side and Matvey a few steps behind. Phichit had the idea to start shopping for martiney clothes. As much as Yuuri hated to admit it he would need them soon. The black, red, and white romper he was wearing wasn't going to fit much longer; he had removed the red belt from around his wait after he put it on. 

"Yes, my oji (Uncle) has a master degree in Chemistry." 

"Hmmm, maybe I should try it out, " Phichit mused. "It might be fun." 

"Viktor has some. Ask him for a pill, you guys got your own hotel room." Even though Yuuri had invited them to stay with them, however, Phitcit and Chris had declined. 

"I think I will; maybe before we go back to Russia, when you two head to Hasetsu," Phichit mused, before dragging him into a maternity boutique. He needed summer clothes, he figured he could get stuff for winter in Russia. "Sexy clothes first!" Phichit dragged him to the lingerie side of the store ignoring the assistant. 

"We can do them first, but I do need some everyday clothes too, Phichit," Yuuri warned his friend. 

Phichit rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you must." 

"Yes, I must. Viktor’s shirts will only fit me for so long." 

"Oooh, look at this little number!" Phichit gushed, holding up a white baby doll with cream colored lace on the bottom. "Or this one?" ‘This one’ was black and had an almost corset-like appearance, but the strings on the front would gap around a large pregnant belly highlighting it. The white one he could wear now, if Viktor didn't tear it up and it ended up being rags on the floor, he could wear it later as well. 

Yuuri nodded to his friend. "Okay, I can try them on." Yuuri began to search through the bra sets, searching for some of a larger size. Hasetsu didn't have much in the way of maternity clothes; Takashi had had to take a trip to Fukuoka for his clothes. 

"Yuuri, look at these, you could wear it alone, or with pants, or a skirt." Phichit held up two body suites with a ruffle on the top. One was black with pale pink roses and the other was a light grey with pastel flowers. They looked very comfortable and going by the fabric it would give him room to grow. 

"This should be a good start, now I need some casual clothes." 

"Don't forget date night clothes," Phichit winked at him. 

~~~

Yuri just about stepped into heaven as he looked around the cafe. There were just so many cats. Tabbys by the window, a few siamese rolling on the floor, a large orange tom playing with a feather on string, a black cat wiggling their hips ready to pounce on a scotish fold. Cats were lounging on cat towers and running across the floor. There were fluffy cats, cats with missing limbs, missing ears, missing tails, there were fat cats and skinny cats. They remind him of the cats he fed back home, cats that were in rough shape but they all looked happy. 

There was a glass case filled with cat shaped desserts. Behind the register was a sign that said Stray With Me, which was the name of the place. The tables were made from colourful half doors. The booths and chairs were a miss match of colors and styles but all looked very cufftable. The walls were covered in different colors and had holes in the walls with ramps for the cats to move about freely. Each hole was a slightly different shape, one was shaped like a shark's mouth complete with teeth that would gently scratch the back as they passed through it. 

There was already someone sitting at one of the tables playing with an orange tom. They had a cat shaped tea set and what looked like a half eaten donut. 

A beta woman stepped forward in a pale blue aporn with a cat face and paws on the front. "Kon'nichiwa, sutorei WithMe e yōkoso. Doko ni demo seki ga arimasu. Neko wa tēburu ni noru koto wa dekimasen, soshite sorera wa subete yōshi engumi no tame ni riyō kanōdesu, (Hello and welcome to Stray With Me. Have a seat anywhere. The cats are not allowed on the tables, and they are all available for adoption,)" she motioned towards the tables.

Yuri had no idea what she had just said. But when she walked away he assumed it was fine to sit anywhere. As soon as they sat a black and white bob tailed cat made themselves at home on his lap. Yuri stroked the cat's soft short fur while Otabek headed for the bakery counter. It wasn’t long until the cat on his lap was rolling over demanding belly rubs. Yuri gladly did so, noticing that the cat was a male.

"I got you a slice of cake, a paw print cookie, and tea. They didn't have coffee or jam," Otabek spoke, putting a plate and cup down beside him. 

Yuri smiled up at his mate as he joined him in the belly rubs. He could feel the vibrations from the cat on his leg as he reached for the cookie dipping it in the tea. The weird tasting green tea was another thing they had practiced back in Russia. It wasn't too awful with something sweet to eat with it. 

They spent a good couple of hours at the cafe, the bob tailed cat from the beginning never leaving his side. It broke Yuri's heart to pick the cat up and put him on the floor. The little black and white boy seemed to know he was leaving and gave him the most pitiful meow before climbing up his leg.

"Sorry, kitty, but I can't keep you, this is your home," he tried to tell the cat whilst attempting to remove its claws from the denim. Yurio held the cat in his arms not waiting to leave him there. 

"Sā, anata wa kare o yōshi ni shitaidesu ka? (Sir, do you wish to adopt him?)" The beta woman from earlier spoke. 

"I don't know what you're saying!" Yuri huffed in frustration. 

"How about we call Yuuri, he could translate for us," Otabek offered, brandishing his phone. 

"Fine, whatever, call him," Yuri sat back down snuggling the cat to his chest. He didn't pay attention to what was being said. 

"Yuuri and Phichit are close by, they will be here soon," Otabek sat next to him offering the cat in his arms a toy. 

In no time at all Katsudon, mal'chik-khomyak (hamster boy) and Matvey holding Akira were walking through the door with bags of stuff. 

"Yurio! Look how cute you are with a kitty all snuggled up in your arms, sooo sweet," Phichit cooed before smirking. 

"Hello, Yuri, are you adopting a cat?" Yuuri asked, taking a seat across from him. 

Maybe that's what the lady had been asking. "Yes, obviously." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is still only 8 weeks with quads. I packed to much stuff into one week lol. After I'm done with the week im skiping to week 10 witch shuld be shorter lol.


	27. New kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> I know your supposed to introduce cats slowly but i wanted cute kitty stuff.

Viktor opened the door to the apartment, it still didn't quite feel like home and he suspected it never would. That was more than all right since he bought the place for his mate. He could remember how his dedushka (grandfather) looked when he was in babushka (grandma’s) place in France and how he just seemed out of place almost. 

"I'm home!" Viktor called out stopping to pet Akira, who came out running to greet him, before slipping off his shoes. "Hello, boy," Viktor gave the pup a good ear scratch before following the sound of voices, the German shepherd hot on his heels. 

The scent of something unfamiliar cooking greeted his nose as he passed the kitchen on his way to the living room. It smelled like beef, onions, and garlic predominantly. 

"Hand me the next piece." Viktor recognized Chris's voice before he saw the other alpha. 

The living room was pure chaos, boxes and bags everywhere, plastic and papers strewn across the floor. Yurio was actually getting along with Chris as he handed the taller alpha a pipe shaped object with fuzzy white fabric covering it. Phichit and Yuuri were on the coach, Phichit was playing with two cat's, one was Potya and the other was black and white with a short tail. Yuuri was writing on a piece of paper with another one by his side. 

"Why am I not surprised you picked up another cat, Yurio?" Viktor teased the young alpha drawing everyone's attention to him. 

"Welcome home, Vitya," His mate smiled at him.

Viktor made his way through the maze while Yurio and Chris went back to their project in front of the window. So far there were two and half poles reaching up to the cleaning. He took a seat next to his mate, who was looking cute in his romper. Sitting down Viktor could see his mate’s small pregnant belly pressing lightly against the fabric. It wouldn't fit him much longer. 

"What are you working on, lyubimiy (my love)?" Viktor asked.

"I'm translating all the papers that came with Sushi. Oh, Yuri, listen to this. Sushi used to belong to a retired sushi chef before the guy died," Yuuri anyoced to the room. "He's four years old and hates chicken flavored anything." 

"Good thing Potya does as well. Won't need to get separate food," Yurio responded. 

"So Yurio got a cat, what else did you get?" Viktor asked.

"Pet stuff and maternity clothes, and Kenjirou dropped off the Yuktas I ordered for everyone, all custom made." Yuuri paused in his writing and dug through the bag next to him. "This one is yours!" Yuuri handed him a white Yukata with blue poodles in different poses all over it. "I had them use Makka's picture." 

Viktor took it in his hands holding it out. "I love it!" He missed his Makka dearly, but it was better for her to stay with Geogri in Russia. 

"I'm glad you do, you can wear it tomorrow at the Sanno festival." 

"I can't wait. I also can't wait to see your new clothes, and to take them off of you," Viktor enjoyed the blush that spread on his face. 

"Mmm, I did pick up a little something special for tonight," Yuuri purred, giving him a heated look, his cheeks still flushed giving him a sultry look. 

"Quite the gross flirting, you two!" Yurio yelled at them, tossing a cat toy at his head. 

"Dinner’s ready," Otabek came out into the living room. 

They all made their way to the dining room where there were seven plates, and fourteen bowls set with two sides of rice for Yuuri and Phichit. Viktor held out his mate's chair before taking a seat next to him. 

"What is it?" Viktor asked.

"Shalgam first," Otabek pointed to one side of the plate. "It's a salad made of grated radish, carrots, bell peppers, onions, and garlic. It's dressed with a combination of white wine vinegar, sugar, oil, salt, and cayenne pepper. It goes well with Beshbarmak, which is typically three kinds of meat. I only used pork and beef, my äje (grandma) used to use horse meat as well. There are thin pasta squares and a meat broth." 

This was the most he had ever heard from the beta. The man who was his brother's mate wasn't much of a talker. Viktor took a bite of the salad, it was weird but in a good way. 

"Mmm, this is great, Otabek, thank you," Yuuri praised. 

"Thank you." 

~~~

Yuuri was yawning cutely, snuggled up at his side, as they all sat on the couch playing with the cats and dog with all the new toys they had bought today. Chris and Yuri were finishing up the cat tower while Otabek dangled a feather in front of Potya and Phichit pointed a laser light on the floor for Sushi and Akira to chase.chase.

"Are you keeping the name? I think it's cute," Phichit asked.

"It's his fucking name, of course I'm keeping it. How'd you like it if someone changed your name?" Yurio groused. 

"I suppose you have a point," Phichit admitted. 

"Looks like we’re all done, just need a cat to test it out." 

Viktor looked over at Chris and the elaborate cat tower. There was a basket, four towers connected with a rope bridge, and clear platforms. There was a ball dangling in front of one of the platforms. 

Otabek brought over Potya and placed her on the platform and she immediately went for the ball. Sushi, seeing his new sister, decided to join her, quickly climbing the tower. Arika whined at the foot of the tower unable to join in the fun. Viktor chuckled softly at the animals’ antics. His job, his life could be dangerous, thrilling, and bloody, but these soft moments were a welcome breath of fresh air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tasteatlas.com/most-popular-dishes-in-kazakhstan  
> Or  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/TilfordCrystal  
> Yuuri is still 8 weeks with quads. I promice we will skip to week 10 after the festival.


	28. Festival part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!!!!  
> I had fun reasuching festivels and i made up a thing or two lol. Russian swears and insluts r carzy!

"How do you get this damn thing on!" Viktor could hear Yurio yell from their room. While Viktor stood in front of the mirror checking himself out. The grumpy kitty was always so loud. 

"Sounds like Yurio is struggling," Viktor told his mate, who was getting his Yukata on. 

"Did he not pay attention to the demonstration?" Yuuri asked, stepping beside him in the mirror, adding charms to his hair, which had been growing quite a bit as of late. 

"This is Yurio we're talking about...of course he didn't," Viktor told his lovely mate. "You look stunning, printsessa (princess)." Yuuri had on a cream colored Yukata with pink and blue flowers and a bright pink sash belt thing. 

"Thank you, Vitya," Yuuri's cheeks turned pink under the praise. "All right I'm ready to go," Yuuri said, carrying a matching bag, with the pregnancy badge attached, and sandals. "Let's go and see if Yuri ever figured out how to put his Yukata on. I'm sure he doesn't want to be late to meet up with his friends." 

"It's still so strange to hear that Yurio made friends. For the longest time Otabek was his only friend," Viktor mused. His little brother was growing up. Viktor knocked on the door to the room Yurio and Otabek were staying in. "Oh, Yurio!" Viktor sang, knowing it would drive the younger alpha nuts. "Do you need help getting dressed?" 

"Zacroy rot hooy morzhovy! (Shut up walrus penis (to a person!))" Yurio yelled through the door. 

Viktor smirked looking down at Yuuri. "Oops, I think I made the kitty angry." 

Yuuri giggled, "Vitya, don't tease him so much, he'll only take longer to get ready. I'm going to go get Akira ready, he just loves playing with the cats," Yuuri kissed his cheek and headed off. 

Viktor watched his mate go, before returning his attention back to the door. He raised his hand to knock when it swung open. Yurio’s scowling face appeared. "Move!" He was in a black and gold Yukata.

"Ah, Yurio, that's no way to talk to your big brother."

"Shut up, old man, you're not my brother, you're my cousin," Yurio growled. 

"You wound me so!" Viktor cried dramatically. Yurio opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Sounds like your friends are here." 

"Good. I need someone to stop me from strangling your bald boring ass," Yurio grumbled. "Now move, you're blocking the doorway." 

"Vitya, Yuri, and Otabek, are you three coming are not? Everyone else is ready to go," Yuuri called out. 

"We're coming," Viktor answered. He would stop teasing Yurio...for now. They all headed for the front door where there was a crowd of waiting people. 

Viktor took note of everyone's colorful attire. Yuuri's little friend had a Yukata that was covered in sunflowers, very fitting for his cheery personality and his mate had grey huskies on a dark brown striped background. Yurios' friends had Yukatas with dragons on them. The one on the left had on a red and white Yukata on, while the one on the right had on a blue and white one. The middle one had one that was green and black. Chris had a purple one with roses on it and Phichit's was red with gold hamster faces. 

They all made their way to the train. Viktor would have rather not have taken public transportation, but Yuuri had made a good argument about why they should. Not that Viktor could remember any of the points Yuuri had brought up...probably because Yuuri had been busy riding him slowly, teasing Viktor’s aching cock with glee. 

Viktor guided Yuuri to a seat next to two omegas in Yukatas, their collars matched their belts/sashes. According to Yuuri his little pink badge allowed him priority seating. The train was surprisingly quiet, the only thing he heard was people breathing, the sound of the train moving and the two omegas hushed whispering. 

When they finally made it to the festival there were so many people. The scent of food wafted in the air, children ran with bags of fish, there were lights hung everywhere, and there were people wearing cartonish masks on the face and the back of their heads. It was different from any outdoor party thing Viktor had been to. Not that he had much experience in that. 

"Oh, Vitya, lets go get a mask!" Yuuri began to drag him through the throng of people towards a booth with the masks. Yuuri bought two poddle masks. "Thought we could match...if you want to." 

"Of course I'll match with you, zaichik (bunny)! What are the masks for?" Viktor asked, holding the cute mask in front of his face.

"People can buy plastic masks of their favorite anime characters or animals to scare others and small children with. Children like to try and scare each other; Yuuko, Takashi, and I used to and get the scariest masks...Mari always won. When you're not wearing it on your face, wear it on the back of your head and no one will be able to tell which side is your real face, some people wear it on the side of their head though," Yuuri explained. 

"What next!" Viktor asked, putting the mask on the side of his head.

"Well, we can check out the food stands, there should be different performances, and, of course, games," Yuuri said, slipping his free hand in Viktor’s as they walked. 

"What's with the fish in the bags?" Viktor asked.

"Ooh, I loved that as a kid. Mari was always so good at it. She has a large aquarium in her room filled with all kinds of fish. She also dug a small pond for some koi at the Inn. The small fish bowls were never big enough for all the goldfish she would catch." Viktor loved to hear Yuuri talk about his childhood. He hoped when they went to Hasetsu and he officially met his Yuuri’s family that he'd learn even more. Maybe even see some baby pictures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the yukatas on my Twitter  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/TilfordCrystal   
> https://www.thetraveltart.com/russian-swear-words-slang-expletives/


	29. Festival part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by blue_tree96 and stormsong hope you enjoy!!!!

Yuuri watched Viktor's face as he took in the sights. How had he been so lucky to be with such a beautiful man? Seeing Viktor in the Yukata he had picked out for him made Yuuri's omega purr in glee. 

"Let's play some games! I have to win you a few prizes," Viktor’s enthusiasm and excitement was contagious. 

"Ok." Yuuri led the way to the game booths. "Which one first?"

"How about the balloon one," Viktor pointed it out. There was a long table with bowls of darts and a board filled with colored balloons and paint from popped balloons. There were stuffies filling up almost all the rest of the free space. The booth worker stood to the side allowing people to throw their darts. After paying for five darts Viktor held out his hand with the darts on his palm. "Blow on it for luck, krasivyi (beautiful)?" Viktor asked. Yuuri smiled and took Viktor's hand and gently blew on the darts. Then Viktor began to take aim, popping each balloon he hit. A small splatter of red paint landed on his pale cheek. "What do you want, zaichik (bunny)?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri bit his lips to keep from protesting and instead looked around at the prizes. "The onigiri pillow," Yuuri pointed it out. It would be a great travel pillow. 

"As you wish," Viktor raised Yuuri’s free hand to his mouth to place a kiss on his knuckles. He turned back to the beta working the both. "How many tickets until we can get the pillow?" Viktor asked.

"Fifty," the beta answered. 

Before Yuuri could say he really didn't need it his mate slapped down some money. "Okay!" Viktor rolled up his sleeves and got to work popping more balloons. 

"Here you go," The beta handed over the onigiri pillow to him. Viktor beamed at him, his chest puffed. Yuuri buried his nose into the pillow rubbing his scent all over it. 

Viktor and Yuuri headed towards Mari’s favorite game. Yuuri really didn't know what he would do with the fish if Viktor ended up catching one. 

"Here you go," An alpha woman in a pink Yukta with butterflies handed Viktor the paper scoop and bag. "All you need to do is catch a fish, any fish you catch you keep." 

"Sounds easy enough," Viktor squatted down in front of the pool of goldfish. Yuuri watched as his mate began to chase the fish with the scoop. "Got one!" Viktor managed to scoop up the fish but frowned in disappointment when the paper ripped and the fish flopped back into the water. 

"Come on, Vitya, maybe at the next festival You'll have better luck," Yuuri told his mate.

Viktor stood up and tossed the useless scoop and wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked away. "I suppose you have a point, now I want to see what smells so good." 

Yuuri nodded, "I really like the takoyaki, which is battered octopus;there's also takoyaki grilled squid. Definitely need the chocolate banna. I know you'll love the karaage. Of course you have to try the crepes." All this talk of food was making Yuuri very hungry. 

"It all sounds so good!" Viktor exclaimed.

"Well, there will be plenty of more festivals this summer so you don't have to try it all today." 

"All right, we will stick with the few you’ve already mentioned." 

After they gathered all their goodies they found a nice empty table to sit and eat. Viktor looked at the takoyaki a bit before taking a bite. 

"How is it?" Yuuri asked, taking a bite of the chocolate banana, moaning happily. 

"It's odd," Viktor responded, sliping the other half to Akira before going for the karaage, his mate really liked it ever since Yuuri had made some for him back in Russia. "Oh, Yuuri, look, it's Yurio and Otabek and their friends," Viktor pointed towards another table. 

"Looks like they won some prizes," Yuuri said, the table where the couple sat with their friends was almost over run with food and stuffed animals. There was an omega who looked just like two of the alphas also at the table. The three brothers seemed to be talking with Otabek while the third alpha and Yuri talked. Yuri had a giant stuffed tiger sitting next to him. 

"Yuuri!" Phichit’s voice came from behind him. "There you are! Is it true there's going to be fireworks later tonight?" His friend asked, taking a seat next to him while Chris joined sitting next to Viktor and stealing a crepe. 

Yuuri nodded choosing to ignore the alphas across from him who were fighting over the food. "Yes, there's always fireworks at night after a festival, there will be sparklers for sale as soon as it starts to get dark but before the fireworks begin." 

"Can't wait!" 

"I know a great spot to sit and watch," Yuuri informed his friend. 

"Yuuri, what are they doing over there?" Phichit asked, changing the subject. 

Yuuri looked to where Phichit was pointing. A large group of people were dancing in a circle around the yagura (bandstand). "Ooh, that's the Bon Odori. Wanna join? We can leave our mates here since they’re a bit distracted right now and I can tie Akira to the bench so he doesn't accidentally get stepped on." He could see Kenjirou and many other members of the yakuza in the crowd. Maybe they could slip in next to the young omega. 

"As long as there's not gonna be any dead bodies I'm in!" Phichit exclaimed standing up and slapping his hands on the table. 

Yuuri laughed at his friend’s enthusiasm before tying Arika to the table. He watched as Chris and Viktor continued to squabble over the crepes. It's not like Viktor would notice he was gone, the silver haired alpha was a bit busy with his friend.

"Ok, lets go," Yuuri led Phichit over to Bon Odori and they slipped in next to Kenjirou, he was easy to spot with his red and blond hair and his sunflower Yukata. 

"Yuuri! Phichit! Hi!" Kenjirou squeaked in surprise and excitement. 

"Where is Viktor?" Seung-gil asked beside his mate. 

"We left him and Chris at the table, I'm sure he won't even notice I'm gone," Yuuri assured him.


	30. Festival part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry its been awhile but i was in the middle of moving. I hope you guys arnt mad and still give this a read and a comment. As always beta by stormsong.

Chris grinned triumphantly as he took a rather large bite of the crepe and somehow managed not to choke. Viktor glared at his friend. "Yuuri, let's go and get…" Viktor spoke, turning his head back to where his mate was supposed to be seated with Phichit. There was no Yuuri. The pillow he had won Yuuri was still there but Yuuri was no were to be seen.

"Yuuri!" Viktor stood up, panic clawinging at his chest. His mate was gone, but his dog was still here. He needed to find his mate, his pregnant mate, before something bad happened to him. Before he was kidnapped. "Chris, Yuuri's gone!" He turned back to his friend.

Chris stood up and put his hands on his shoulder. "We will find him, I promise. Let's start with Yurio. He might have seen them. I'm sure he's with Phichit," His friend spoke calmly. "There's plenty of yakuza members around to help look if need be."

Viktor grabbed Akria’s leash and headed over to Yuri and Otabek keeping an eye on the crowd as he did so. When he reached the table Yuri opened his mouth before he could.

"Kakogo khrena ty khochesh', starik, ya zanyat, (What the fuck do you want, old man, I'm busy,)" Yuri snapped at him. "Idi zasun' svoy yazyk v rot Katsudona i ostav' menya v pokoye. (Go shove your tongue down Katsudon’s mouth and leave me the fuck alone.)" 

Viktor snarled at the younger alpha. "Yuri propal, i vy sobirayetes' pomoch' yego nayti. (Yuuri is missing and you are going to help find him.)"

"What?! What do you mean he's missing?" Yuri asked standing up, gathering the attention of the others at his table. 

"We can help," the alpha in red offered. "He is the Obyan’s grandson, it is our duty to protect him." 

Viktor assessed the people gathered around the table. “All right, we need to split up and look for him, but we need one preson to stay at the table just in case he comes back, and wasn't kidnaped.”

“I'll stay behind so he has a familiar face,” Chirs volunteered. 

“I’ll do it, also, since I’m not yakuza and I know my brothers will be against me joining the search party,” the omega volunteered, his brothers nodding in agreement. 

“Take the dog with you,” Viktor handed the leash over before focusing on the rest of the table. “Yuri, I need you to check over nearby the games, take one of the yakuza with you. Otabek, check out the food stalls and also take someone with you. I’ll check out the rest with whoever is left.” After giving out the orders they split up.

Viktor didn't bother learning the alpha in blue’s name, he'd get it later. After Yuuri was safe in his arms once more. He was hoping that Yuuri had just gotten up to use the restrooms and headed there first. Viktor knew he wouldn't be able to step inside but he did knock, calling out to his mate who might be inside. “Yuuri? Are you in there?” Viktor waited patiently hoping that Yuuri would respond or come out and everything would be fine. Viktor checked his watch as the hands kept moving on and there was no sign of his mate. Viktor turned away and continued his search. 

“Nikovaorv-san, maybe we should try the yagura (bandstand)?” The alpha in blue suggested, pointing to a large group of people dancing. “Katsuki-san is known for his love of dancing. Maybe he joined the Bon Odori?” 

“Take me there,” Viktor ordered.

The alpha in blue led the way through the crowds of people while Viktor kept an eye out for Yuuri. He hadn't gotten a text or call from anyone else yet, signaling that they found Yuuri. They should have brought Matvey with them, but Viktor had given the alpha a free day to do as he wished. They stopped on the edge of the giant circle of dancing people.

“Look, there's Minami-kun and Katsuki-san is next him!” The alpha beside him pointed out. Viktor spotted the bright sunflower fabric that Yuuri's little friend had on and next to him was his mate laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Viktor took off running, shoving his way through the crowds. It didn't matter that Yuuri had not been kidnaped, that he was perfectly fine, Viktor still needed to hold his pregnant mate safe in his arms once more. 

“Yuuri!” He called out when he drew near. Yuuri turned to look at him as Viktor finally reached him. Viktor pulled the omega towards him wrapping him up in his arms, sweeping the pregnant man off his feet. “I was so worried, Yuuri, don't ever do that again!” Viktor buried his nose in Yuuri’s hair, breathing in his sweet scent and soothing his inner alpha. He didn't know what he would have done if Yuuri had been kidnaped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more festival chapter and we can move on.


	31. Festival part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last festivel chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by stormsong. Last festival chapter i promice lol. Hope u enjoy

Yuuri was surprised to see his mate, he hadn't expected to see the alpha here. He was shocked when Viktor swept him up in his arms, his nose burying itself in Yuuri’s hair. 

"I was so worried, Yuuri, don't ever do that again!” His alpha smelled distressed and worried.

Yuuri felt so incredibly guilty, he honestly hadn't thought Viktor would notice he had left, or if he had he wouldn't panic like this. "I'm sorry, Vitya, I didn't mean to scare you like that." 

Viktor set him back down on the ground, grabbing his hand as he did so. "We’re going back to the apartment where I can keep you safe. You’re not going to leave without at least five bodyguards," his voice was hard as he began to lead him through the crowd of people. 

"What? No, Viktor, there's no need to go. You're being paranoid," Yuuri protested, stopping where he was yanking his hand from Viktor’s grip. 

"And you're not taking your life and the life of our pups seriously!" Viktor growled, turning back to face him.

"I certainly am, Viktor! I don't need to be locked away like fragile glass!" Yuuri argued back.

"How many times have you been almost kidnaped?" Yuuri said nothing, because in all honesty he lost count long ago. "Do you know what Zinoviy was going to do to you?” Viktor continued. “He had chains hooked up in his closet!" 

"And it didn't happen! I'm not a helpless child! I saved myself, Viktor!" Yuuri would rather they not have this argument in public, but he would not be dragged home like a disobedient child. 

"Shut the fuck up, both of you! Neither of you are right so get your heads out of your asses! I had enough of you two arguing and ruining my day off!" Yuri screamed at them before stomping off.

Otabek stepped up in his place. "What he meant was: you both are in the wrong, Viktor, you are overreacting and being paranoid. Matvey and, eventually, Akira are more than enough when you're not there. Yuuri, you got lucky. If Zinoviy had a partner, or if Georgi had been too late you would have been taken," Otabek pointed out before walking away. 

Yuuri stared at the beta’s back as he was swallowed up by the crowd. He hated the fact that Otabek was right. Yuuri wanted to be more independent, even though he had been lucky. Takashi hadn't been allowed to finish high school after his first heat. Yukko and him used to record their classes and share with Takashi. Yet Yuuri had just recently received his bachelors degree online. At least here in Japan omegas were only required to go to school until their first heat. They could go after, but only if they were allowed to. Yuuri looked at his mate.

"Vicchan, I'm sorry." 

"Yuuri, lyubov moya (my love), please forgive me." 

They spoke at the same time. Viktor smiled and held out his arms. Yuuri ran into his open arms burying his face in Viktor’s chest, he hated fighting with Viktor. 

"I'm so sorry, solnyshko (small sun), I just don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Viktor said, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry too. I honestly didn't mean to make you worry, I didn't think you would notice since you were busy with Chris. I'm used to just doing things that I want when I want to," Yuuri admitted. 

"I still want you to have a guard, but I promise only one." 

Yuuri would rather have no guard, but he will have to accept and compromise. "Only when I go somewhere. There's plenty of guards, normally I don't need an extra one when I'm at home." 

"I agree, when we get back home to Russia. I don't have all of my men here," Viktor added. 

"All right," Yuuri reluctantly agreed. They needed to compromise. 

"Let’s head back and join the others." Viktor sedggsted.

"All right let's hope Yuri isn't too mad at us." 

🎆<> 🎆

It was starting to get dark, the lights and lanterns lit up the area as children ran past with sparklers giggling. 

"The fireworks should be starting soon, I have my own favorite spot if you want," Yuuri suggested.

"Lead the way, zvezda moya (my star)," Viktor made a wide sweeping gesture with his arm. 

Yuuri gathered up Akira and his new pillow and led Viktor to a more secluded area, grabbing a blue blanket from a stall renting them out on the way. 

The majority of the lights nearby had begun to turn off in preparation of the upcoming firework display. "This is a good spot," Yuuri committed.

Viktor spread out the blanket and held on to Yuuri's pillow allowing him to take a seat on the blanket, and Arika made himself comfortable curling up on Yuuri’s lap. Viktor took his seat next to him quickly wrapping his around Yuuri's waist and resting his hand on the gentle curve of Yuuri’s stomach. 

They watched as the fireworks began to light up the dark sky with their colors. "In Hasetsu they shoot the fireworks over the water, it's almost like getting two shows in one. It gets much darker there so you can see it better." 

"Are there any festivals coming up?" Viktor asked.

"Mmhmm, lots more. Some of these are a bit different and celebrate different things."

"I can't wait to spend them with you." 


End file.
